Fascination
by Takarra
Summary: AU, VB fanfiction. On a routine trip across the country, Vegita never expected to gain a traveling partner for the trip back. He's always said women were trouble, and this one proves to be no different. Finally, another update!
1. Announcement 11-28-12

**Announcement**

For starters, I would like to apologize for my long absence. I will be finishing this story if it kills me. But upon continuing it I have found there are things I don't like about it and there are things I can do to deepen the story and make it make more sense.

So I will be re-uploading old chapters and they have been slightly revised. Not a whole lot, but enough that a re-read is recommended. It probably wouldn't be a bad idea anyway. I know I had to. O.o If you don't wish to read it again or you did when I posted Chapter 12, below is the most important changes.

Vegita has decided to call Bulma 'Aoi', instead of Sapphire.

Things have been 'un-Americanized'. Cities and States previously used have been changed to nonsense or 'original' places.

Vegita is Saiyajin, but this is a race (much like Caucasian, Japanese, Indian) and not a species.

Thanks again for your patience and if you have any questions/comments please review and I'll be more than happy to respond.

All chapter have been updated. Please stay tuned for Chapter 13!

3!


	2. Chapter 1 First Encounters

My first attempt at a V/B fanfic. Be gentle. -smiles pleadingly- Please be patient with me as I'm more of an artist than a writer. I would appreciate any comments, be them complimentary or flames (constructive flames preferably). Please read and review. The more reviews the better motivated I will be to continue this story.

Disclaimer: Yadda yadda, do I gotta do this? Alright, alright. –sigh- I do not own Dragonball Z nor any of it's character featured in the anime or manga.

* * *

**Fascination**

**Chapter 1- First Encounters**

Progressing slowly down the side of the dark road, the petite figure continued trudging along towards an unknown destination. Misery and exhaustion was visible in every step but still the person pushed on into the night only pausing momentarily to curse when the very clouds above seemed to open up, allowing a downpour to pound down on the earth...and the road's seemingly only occupant.

Wrapping her jacket more firmly about her small frame, the girl pushed on a while, silently questioning her actions. _What the hell am I doing? This is nuts._ The woman stopped on the side of the unusually deserted highway and turned back to peer back the way she just came. After a moment of silent debate, and a bit of dwelling on memories, she set her jaw firmly, raised her chin and shook her head. There was no way in hell she was going back. Not until she was really ready.

Bulma turned and faced the path ahead of her. Long, dark, and empty. She wasn't ready to go back, not after only being gone for a day. But -could- she continue?

Lightening flashed threatening through the sky, causing her to jump slightly. She could debate this issue later, once she was somewhere a bit safer than the middle of nowhere in a storm in the middle of the night.

Glancing once more behind her, the determined girl was about to continue her trek until her sapphire eyes caught sight of headlights coming up the road. Bulma really didn't like the idea of hitch hiking but the howling wind and thrashing rain was beginning to beat down on her even more fiercely than before.

No. Hitchhiking was too dangerous. That and wasn't the reason she left because she wanted to prove to herself she could manage on her own? The girl turned and continued walking only to have her attention returned to the car coming up as it slowed. Correction, it was a truck; a black truck. Well, that was a bit less conspicuous than a white van….

The hooded girl stopped in her tracks, looking into the window of the vehicle as it eased to a stop. After a moment of sitting there the window rolled down. "Are you just going to stand there or are you going to get in?" The driver asked in an accented and rather irritated voice. Due to the fact that it -was- night time and the inside of the truck was dark, the young woman couldn't see the driver very well.

She remained unmoving, not encouraged by the man's less than pleasant tone. There was an audible sigh. "Look, I don't bite. Now will you get in and out of the storm before you get struck by lightening and I have to wait for an ambulance?" The gruff voice was gentler this time, though still held an air of exasperation.

As if on cue lightening flashed across the sky and a great deal closer than it was before. Bulma glanced up and down the road once more before stepping forward and opening the door. By the time she was in and the door firmly shut, the window was back up.

Bulma had been too occupied getting into the truck that she hadn't had time to look at the driver while the lights were temporarily on. She glanced over cautiously then, hoping to get a better look of the man.

He was already looking forward again as he pulled the truck back onto the road and continue down the highway. His profile was strong yet held a hint of elegance. Hard jaw and chin, long and pronounced nose, though not too much. That's pretty much all she could see of his face.

Bulma might have been able to see his eyes, but they were a bit obscured by his bangs. His hair, now his hair was definitely interesting. It seemed to be swept up in a crest, reminding her of a suspended flame.

So intent on taking in what features she could see, Bulma didn't realize that she was now looking at him blatantly. Nor did she notice when he glanced at her quizzically, once, twice, between each looking back at the road. "What?" He finally demanded.

The blue-haired girl started slightly at the sudden break in silence. Even though her blush was hidden in the dark she still looked away from him and out the window. After a few more moments of silence he glanced at her again. "What's your name?"

Under normal circumstances the girl would have retorted that it was rude to ask a person's name without introducing yourself first, but she was too occupied with other thoughts.

"My name?" She managed to choke out, rather alarmed. -Crap, what do I tell him? If I tell him my name he's bound to recognize it. He'll take me back...-

"Yes. You do have one don't you?" He asked in an amused tone.

"Of course I do." She replied indignantly, trying to think of a name to tell him.

A few moments later and a couple of glances, the driver chuckled. "You don't have to tell me if you don't w-"

"Sapphire." She stated firmly before he finished. Another moment of silence passed.

"Liar." He said simply, not looking at her.

"W-what?" Bulma sputtered, caught off guard by his claims.

"I don't ask much of my passengers, but something I do ask is that they don't lie to me. You don't have to answer my questions, but if you do, do so truthfully." His tone was heavy with seriousness before he became silent once more, allowing her to speak.

"Sorry. And no, Sapphire is not my real name. It's a nickname I grew up with."

The man nodded slowly. "So be it. I'm Vegita."

Bulma nodded as well, looking out the windshield. "Thanks...Vegita."

* * *

Silence; so simple, so taken for granted and so rare for this young man. Oh, yes. Silence was a precious thing to this male, a thing he often didn't have the luxury of enjoying, unless he was on the road that is. He looked forward to long car trips by himself. And as of now, with a day behind, Vegita had two more days of blissful silence ahead of him.

The dark haired man reached over and turned the appropriate knob to activate the windshield wipers as the rain started pouring down. Vegita smirked to himself, even better than silence. He always loved a good storm, peaceful yet intense at the same time; very soothing to his often raging thoughts.

Lightening flashed across the sky, illuminating the area briefly. Vegita's eyes narrowed slightly as he took a double take on the road ahead, or rather the side of the road. He could have sworn he saw someone there. What kind of maniac was waltzing around at this time of night in the middle of a storm?

Upon further investigation the man confirmed his previous thoughts. There was a person on the curb. "Baka..." They were going to get themselves killed, either by lightening or one of the three gangs that often traveled this road looking for such...entertainment. This was not a good area for anyone to take a night stroll. Especially for this guy, being rather small and lean from what he could tell.

Now, typically Vegita wouldn't care about the well being of a stranger, especially one stupid enough to get themselves into such a position. But a certain part of the man's mind demanded he stop and offer the poor(stupid was more like it) soul help. A silent, mental battle ensued, one that ended in him growling slightly. -Alright, fine, but just a ride to the next town.- He mentally told the voice.

Slowing down, Vegita edged to the side of the road, watching the petite person carefully. Picking up hitch-hikers wasn't exactly the safest hobby, not that the Prince of Saiyajins was worried.

His truck came to a full stop next to the cloaked figure and he hit the button to unlock the passenger door. The stranger merely regarded the young man, unmoving. Vegita quirked a brow before rolling his obsidian eyes and rolling down the window. "Are you just going to stand there or are you going to get in?" He questioned, unable to keep the irritation from his voice.

Vegita's eyes narrowed slightly, trying to penetrate the dark in order to get some glimpse of the person and their expression, when the figure proceeded not to move,. -Great, I'm trying to offer a ride to an escaped mental patient. I wouldn't put it past my luck.-

Vegita sighed before trying again. His truck was getting wet. "Look, I don't bite. Now will you get in and out of the storm before you get struck by lightening and I have to wait for an ambulance?" Why did he stop again? Oh, right. Instincts. Damn you.

As if to back up his words, a streak of light slashed across the clouds, once again brightening the area. That split second of illumination allowed the dark haired man to get a glimpse of his new passenger. Vegita blinked before groaning inwardly. -Wonderful. A woman. I'd prefer the mental patient.-

Questioning his reasons for doing this yet again, he turned his attention back to the road, allowing his finger to slip to the button that rolled the passenger window back into place as the girl climbed into the truck.

Vegita eased back onto the road and continued on the way. For a moment he was afraid that his well desired silence would be lost, but apparently his new guest wasn't much of a conservationist. Though, she did like to stare.

Feeling eyes on him, Vegita cast his dark orbs over to the still hooded figure. A few more moments under her eyes and his grip tightened on the wheel, his nerves cringing slightly as he glanced over to her again.

"What?" He finally spoke, barely managing to keep from snapping. Her watching him was beginning to unnerve him.

Out the corner of his vision he saw the person flinch slightly before looking away. -A bit jumpy isn't she?-

Vegita glanced over at her again. -Well, I don't think she's a street whore. If she is, she must be new at it.- He shifted uncomfortably in his seat again. He wasn't very graceful when it came to dealing with street whores. Vegita apparently wasn't the only one uncomfortable.

"What's your name?" Well, he might as well break the ice. There was a pause where Vegita could feel the girl tense up.

"My name?" She asked in a rather startled voice.

Yes, she was definitely new at this. He couldn't help but smirk. "Yes. You do have one don't you?" This would prove to more amusing than he thought.

The girl stiffened. "Of course I do." She replied in a rather nettled tone that made the man's smirk broaden. He gave her a few more moments to reply before he chuckled. "You don't have to tell me if you don't w-"

"Sapphire." Her firm reply cut him off. Upon hearing the name along with the tone, Vegita's smile vanished as his eyes locked on the road. "Liar." He stated simply. Why did people insist on lying?

'Sapphire' was definitely taken aback by his words. "W-what?" Was all she could manage while looking over at him.

"I don't ask much of my passengers, but something I do ask is that they don't lie to me. You don't have to answer my questions, but if you do, do so truthfully." He stated simply in a flat tone.

The girl bowed her head before speaking. "Sorry. And no, Sapphire is not my real name. It's a nickname I grew up with."

Nickname or real name, he didn't care. Vegita nodded slowly. "So be it. I'm Vegita."

Sapphire looked back up at the road. "Thanks...Vegita."

* * *

Now as you see, I wrote the same bit from each person's point of view. Why? I just wanted to try it. Not sure if I'll keep it like that though. Takes a bit of work and will make this story –very- long. Thanks for reading, please review!


	3. Chapter 2 Journey Beginning

Thanks for those who reviewed and to answer Kataan's question, Bulma is sixteen and Vegita is twenty. Here's the next chapter!

Diclaimer- I do not own DBZ or any of it's characters.

* * *

**Fascination **

**Chapter 2- Journey Beginning**

Bulma sat there quietly, her eyes on the road and her thoughts wandering in every which direction. It wasn't until she physically shivered that she realized she was soaked from her ten minutes standing in the rain. Bulma was thoroughly wet and cold.

Not wanting to make her discomfort apparent to her savior, she wrapped her arms loosely around herself, as if just folding her arms casually.

Vegita's obsidian eyes focused on a road sign that drew steadily closer. He hadn't planned on stopping until he reached Kensei's border. It hit him then that he didn't know where his passenger was headed. "Where are you headed, anyway?"

'Sapphire' sighed, casting her blue orbs to the window. "As far away from the eastern border you're willing to take me." She relied in a soft voice.

-Only to the next town.- He reminded himself. -Only to the next town.-

-Now you can't very well drop her off in a strange town in the middle of the night.- Retorted that annoying voice that Vegita officially labeled his Humanity. -Look, I'll take her to the next town, make sure she gets all dried up, warm and set up. But that's it!-

The dark-haired man glanced over to Bulma. "Do you have any other clothes?"

The girl seemed to snap from her thoughts as she looked over to him. "Err, yes. I have a capsule with my things..."

Vegita nodded. "Good. We'll pull off up here so you can change into something dry."

Bulma gave him an appreciative smile. "Thanks."

* * *

After pointing Bulma in the direction of the bathroom, Vegita headed over to the counter. The cashier, a man in his late thirties, glanced up when someone approached. He smiled at the familiar face.

''Hey, Ouji. What brings you here?'' He asked, leaning forward on his elbows.

Vegita shrugged nonchalantly, ''Just passing through.''

The clerk quirked a skeptical brow. ''And your passenger?''

The dark-haired man rolled his eyes. ''A crazy onna who got caught in the rain.''

''Awww...And you gave her a ride. How sweet.'' The man replied in a mocking tone.

The spiky-haired individual growled in the older man's direction. "Don't make me break you. This is her stop." He said turning his back on the counter and leaning against it, his arms crossing over his chest as a sign of finality.

"You're really going to leave _that_ in this town to fend for herself?" The man questioned, his eyes on the freshened up girl. Vegita quirked a brow before looking over in her direction and clenched his jaw to keep it in place. She was absolutely gorgeous. Creamy skin, soft oval face framed by brilliant blue locks that spread across her shoulders and half way down her back. Her true blue eyes locked on him while she made her way over to him.

Bulma had briefly paused when she exited the restroom to find her savior. While walking over to him at the counter, he turned to look at her. The girl's sapphire eyes widened slightly after taking in his features. She thought he would be attractive, but she was grossly underestimating his looks. He was down right sexy; black flame-like hair to match his equally dark eyes, along with his other striking features. Luckily, Bulma reminded herself to breath before it was obvious that she wasn't.

She flashed a friendly smile to the cashier then returned her attention to Vegita, her lips curved into a soft smile. "Thanks again..."

Vegita mentally shook himself from the stupor he slipped into when he saw her before shrugging off her thanks. He stood, uncrossing his arms and moving to where the thumb of each hand was hooked into its respective pocket. "Do you want something to drink?" He asked while making his way over to the beverages.

"Sprite, please."

Vegita smirked. "What? No water?"

Bulma laughed. "No, I've had quite enough of water to last me a while."

"So, do you have anywhere to stay?" Cut in the man behind the register, leaning further over the counter to get closer to the blue-haired beauty. The older man jumped in surprised when Vegita set the drinks by the register a bit too hard.

"She'll stay in whatever hotel we find when we reach Ishi." He interjected, giving the cashier a look that bordered on being unfriendly. He looked over to Bulma, taking on a kinder expression. "If that's alright with you, Aoi."

The blue-haired teenager smiled. "If you don't mind having me along." Inwardly, she was celebrating. A road trip with this mysterious hottie? And she barely managed not to shiver at his accent.

Vegita turned back to give the other guy a smug smirk, in which the he responded by chuckling and shaking his head. "Alright, alright, Ouji. I got it." He grabbed the two drinks and scanned them.

Bulma looked to Vegita. "Ouji? I thought you said your name was, Vegita?" She asked with a slight smirk, thinking she'd catch him breaking his own rule.

"It is." He replied smoothly. "Think of it as my last name." He paid for the beverages then lead the way out, Bulma waving a good bye to the clerk.

"So, we're headed to Ishi?" Bulma asked as Vegita pulled himself up into the truck and shut the door.

"Yeah, "was his only response. –So much for just the next town. But I couldn't leave her here.- As he attempted to justify his unusual actions, the young man went about starting the car then getting back onto the road.


	4. Chapter 3 Boring Ceiling

Thanks again for the reviews, peeps! Keep 'em coming. smiles This would have been up sooner, but –someone- decided to deleted My Documents which held what I had for Chapter 3. Anywho, here it is. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any of it's characters. I, however, do lay claim to Kinomi. All rights reserved.

* * *

**Fascination**

**Chapter 3- Boring Ceiling**

Bulma looked around curiously upon entering the hotel room. It wasn't the luxury she was use to, but it didn't bother her a bit. It was actually a refreshing change from her parents' expensive tastes but without being too drab. There were two beds donned with blue covers, a simple white night stand on the left side of each bed holding a lamp and alarm clock, a low dresser matching the bedside tables but along the opposite wall with a television and phone, a small fridge next to the dresser, and, to complete the room, a round table with two blue cushioned chairs in front of the large window next to the door.

Bulma stretched, loosening her muscles from the last couple hours in the truck. She turned and offered a smile to Vegita as he entered and shut the door behind him. "Thank you again, but you know you didn't have to. I could have gotten my own room..."

Vegita shrugged nonchalantly. "I know that." He stated simply as he walked over and sat on the bed closest to the door, giving her the one next to the bathroom. "But with the way that clerk was looking at you, there was no way I was going to put you in a room by yourself in which he had access." He added as he bent down and began untying his boots.

Bulma's eyes widened slightly. "You mean he would have come into my _room_?" She asked, sounding a bit frightened by the idea.

Vegita's hands paused in their task as he cast a glance over in her direction, looking mildly surprised. Since the gas station, he knew she wasn't a street whore, so that left him with no clue as to what kind of life she led. But exactly how sheltered was this girl? "It really shouldn't surprise you..." He commented, turning back to his laces.

The blue-haired girl stood there for a moment, still processing the information and recalling exactly how that clerk was looking at her. She wrapped her arms around herself, looking disturbed, before growling. She turned and made her way towards the bathroom mumbling something about "Pervert."

The dark-haired man stretched his toes after kicking off the untied boots, savoring the relieved feeling. He glanced over to Bulma just in time to catch a glimpse of her mood change from disturbed to peeved. He stared after the blue- haired teenager as she disappeared into the next room. It may have been just a moment, but it was enough. Her swift pace, rigid limbs, pink lips set in a scowl, flashing eyes; all that fiery passion.

Vegita shook his head sharply, forcing his mind to clear. All that in one glimpse. He would have to make her angry later. Upon hearing the water for the shower running, the young man decided to just take a shower in the morning instead of waiting up. Not to mention he hated going to bed with wet hair...

Stripping off his T-shift, soon followed by a tank top and his pants, Vegita stood there for a moment in his black boxers considering whether he should put on some pants before going to bed. After a brief contemplation he opened the capsule containing his luggage, donned a pair of sweats and flopped down on his bed.

The attractive fighter laid on his bed, hands folded behind his head as he stared up at the white, boring ceiling. His obsidian eyes slid out of focus as his thoughts wandered. -Boring ceiling?...-

_"You know, ani...your ceiling is boring." The young girl laying back on a bed complained, looking up at the aforementioned spot._

_'Ani' smirked. "Oh really? And just what do you suggest I do about that?"_

_The dark-haired girl played with the end of her hair as she thought, still gazing up at the blank ceiling. "Umm...well..." The girl gasped at a sudden idea. She looked over to Vegita, her dark eyes shining with excitement. "I could make it not boring for you!"_

_She stood up on the bed, looking at her brother with enthusiasm and determination. "Please? Please, can I, 'Geta?" Afraid her sibling wasn't going to relent, she shifted to puppy dog mood. Her eyes became pleading and wide while her lip curved into an upside down 'u' and trembled lightly. "Pwetty pwease?"_

_Vegita couldn't help but chuckle at his little sister's dramatic antics. The older boy sighed and shrugged lightly. "I guess so. But, Kinomi, no hearts or fluffly animals!" He added in a louder tone, trying to make sure she heard him over her cheers of victory._

_"I'm going to get my paints right now!" The six-year-old leapt off the bed and dashed towards the door. "But you didn't say anything about flowers!" She called over her shoulder before disappearing into the hall._

_Vegita paled before sighing and shaking his head. "What have I done...?"_

The young man's eyes darkened as his lips curved into a sad frown. He shut his eyes firmly while pushing the memories away. Only after they were gone and there was no threat of them returning did he relax his body once again.

Bulma continued drying her hair with the light blue towel as she exited the now steaming bathroom. She was dressed in lavender sleep pants and a white stomach shirt with lavender sleeves that resembled a football jersey and had the words "Perfect 10" written across the front in purple.

A quick glance around the room and the freshly showered girl spotted her 'chauffer' asleep on his bed. Bulma froze in her fluffy white slippers when her sapphire eyes landed on Vegita's bare torso. The girl blinked several times in an attempt to clear her mind. He was already handsome, but shirtless he was down right hot! Finely cut abdomen, beautifully shaped pectorals...Bulma shook her head sharply. _Get a hold of yourself Bulma girl! You've seen a guy with muscles before!_

_But nothing as __**perfect**__ as that._ Retorted the small voice in Bulma's head that demanded she took pictures.

The teen girl visibly jumped when Vegita's chest began shaking from his chuckle. Her eyes quickly moved to his face to discover that he was regarding her with an amused expression, his eyes half opened. "See anything you like?"

Bulma's cheeks turned a deep scarlet as she puffed her chest out slightly and holding her head up high. "Even if I did, my mother taught me not to go after people like _you_." She retorted after a slight hesitation. What else could she have said?

Vegita busted out laughing, grasping his stomach with one arm from the effort. This merely caused the girl's brows to lower, her eyes narrowing as she scowled at him. "Well, I'm sure if I lounged around with my shirt off you'd be looking too!" She spat heatedly, gesturing to the surrounding area.

The man stopped laughing and gave her a cruel smirk. "Don't be so sure." Was all he said to imply the insult.

Bulma's eye brows furrowed for a moment, not believing that the nice man who picked her up, gave her ride and was now sharing a room with her had just insulted her. Luckily, her Brief wit kicked in and she would be able to salvage her dignity. She took on her own vindictive smirk, though hers was a bit more refined than his. "Oh, really? I didn't realize you were homosexual. I normally pick up on these things." She smiled innocently, shrugging lightly. "Guess I'm losing my touch." With that she turned away from him and sat on the side of the bed farthest from him, facing the bathroom.

Vegita remained looking very shocked for a few more moments after the fiery teenager's retort and retreat. Did she just call him gay? Talk about guts...or was it just stupidity. No. It was neither. She had no idea who he was or what he was capable of. She had no reason to fear him since it seemed very unlikely she even heard of Saiyajins. That pose she took was very...upper classed.

Seething silently from being insulted for the first time that he wasn't able to respond with physical force, Vegita laid back down and rolled over so his back was to her. If this kept up, she would find herself staying in Ishi City a lot longer than she thought.

* * *

Once again, thank you for all reviews. Sorry it if seems to be going a bit slow, but things will pick up soon. Oh and in case you didn't notice, I'm trying to start putting in some Japanese vocab. I'll start providing translations. If I use one wrong, feel free to let me know.

Bakayaro- 'Bastard'  
Ani- Plain term for 'older brother' Actual word 'Onisan'


	5. Chapter 4 Musical Misery

'Nother chapter. Glad to see you all are enjoying this. -smiles-

Disclaimer- You know the drill, I don't own DBZ or any of Akira's characters.

* * *

**Fascination**

**Chapter 4- Musical Misery**

The long, uncomfortable silence between the two had managed to last from morning, through breakfast and the entire hour to the town of Katsu. They were now on their way to the cheerful town of Mujitsu and the quiet was beginning to get to Bulma. She couldn't believe that Vegita was still grumpy over her shot the night before. He wasn't really upset, but it was enough to cause the awkward silence.

"I was kidding, you know." She stated abruptly, not looking at him.

Vegita glanced over to the blue-haired girl with a quirked brow. "What?"

"Last night. The crack I took at you. I was just joking..." She turned her head away from him then, looking out the passenger side window.

The dark-haired man blinked several times, glancing from the road to the girl while trying to figure out what the heck she was talking about. It was taking the young man a few moments to dig himself out of his own thoughts enough so that he could follow her. When her words did register, he smirked. "I know that. What? Did you think I was upset or something?"

That not being the reply she expected to hear, Bulma turned her head back so she could regard him. "You...you're not?"

Vegita outright laughed. "No. Why would I be? I'm not some child who's going to pout because someone called me a name. I'm glad you think so highly of me." He added with a teasing glance to his passenger.

Sapphire blushed slightly. "But, well...you were so quiet this morning...and distant. I could have sworn you were still upset."

Vegita's smirk faded as he looked back to the road. He was indeed more quiet and distant than usual this morning, but Bulma had nothing to do it. "Don't worry yourself too much, , Aoi. I just have other things on my mind is all."

Bulma looked at him curiously, waiting to see if he would elaborate or not. When he didn't, she decided to pursue another topic, "What are you calling me?"

His brows raised questioningly, "Aoi?" When she nodded he continued, "It means 'blue.'"

The girl laughed, "'Blue'? That's original." She teased.

"And sapphire is? At least most people don't know what it means." He scoffed back, though his tone still held a hint of amusement.

Bulma opened her mouth to respond, but shut it again when she realized he was right. She laughed softly, "I guess not. What language is that, anyway?"

"Saiyago," Vegita responded shortly, all humor vanishing from his voice.

The blue-haired passenger wanted to ask another question, but his change in mood made her think twice. "I like it. The name, I mean."

And they lapsed into silence.

* * *

Boredom. Boredom of such intensity that it could make the sanest of people go absolutely crazy. Who thought that a young girl in middle of running away from her over-oppressive parents with a man that those same parents would forbid her to be anywhere near could possibly be bored? But she was. And if she had to sit here for yet another two hours, staring at the uninteresting scenery fly by in total silence she was going to scream. Bulma had attempted to start a conversation with her travel partner twice since leaving Mujitsu. She was immensely relieved when she saw that they were arriving at Hana but just as quickly disappointed when finding out they were only stopping for gas and to stock up on drinks.

Fine, since he didn't want to talk then she could listen to some music. Reaching over the blue-haired girl switched on the radio and began surfing the stations.

Vegita's dark-eyes snapped to the stereo when the sudden noise interrupted his sweet silence. Growling softly he lashed out and turned the contraption off. "What do you think you're doing?" He snapped, glaring at her.

Bulma glared straight back, miffed at having her surfing interrupted. "Turning on the radio, what does it look like?" She snapped back, turning it back on but only to have Vegita turn it off once again then smack her hand away from it.

"Don't touch it." He said with finality in his voice, declaring that the debate was over.

Bulma, however, didn't agree. She crossed her arms. "Oh, come on Vegita, I'm going stir crazy here. The silence is killing me."

"Well, I happen to like the silence." He replied, keeping his eyes on the interstate. "Besides, it wasn't bothering you earlier."

"Yes it was. That's why I tried _talking_ to you. But you were uninterested in socializing. I'm bored and talking helps. If I can't talk, then I listen to music." She explained, hoping he would understand.

"As I recall, I'm giving you a ride. Entertainment is not apart of the package deal." He retorted, keeping his eyes off the frustrating girl.

Bulma looked at him a bit taken aback. "It's called hospitality...it's...it's an unwritten rule!" She grasped for any reason she could think of to have her music.

"Heh, bottom point, Aoi, I don't remember signing anything saying I had to entertain you. I'm giving you a lift voluntarily, don't push your luck. And by all means, call me inhospitable."

To his mild surprise, Bulma smirked. "And I don't remember signing anything saying I couldn't touch your radio." With that she reached over and turned it on once again. Vegita's grip tightened on the wheel. This onna was beginning to grate on his nerves.

For a third time the flame-haired man turned the stereo off. "What do you want to talk about?" He grumbled before the young female could turn the obnoxious machine on again.

Bulma smiled triumphantly, adjusting herself in the seat so her left leg folded underneath her. She leaned back against the door and regarded Vegita, thinking of what topic to start off on.

* * *

Hmm...this is moving along kinda slow eh? Things will pick up soon. I had the beginning and the ending planned out...it's the middle that hard to fill in. If you have any ideas please feel free to suggest them. Until next time!

Onna- woman


	6. Chapter 5 Curiosity and the Cat

Kataan, maz2, and Maia1289- Thanks for your constant support and review. It really does encourage me to write more. Sometimes writing a story just for yourself isn't enough you know?

Super-Veggie-San- -smiles- Glad you like Veggie's last name. Thanks for review, I'm glad you're enjoying the story.

DBZ-fan-JESS- Heh, I can't wait to see where I'm going with it either. -smiles and winks- But seriously, like I said, I know how it's going to end, it's the middle that's hard to get through. But I guess I can't just write a beginning and end could I?

Shades of Crimson- -blushes- Aww, thanks. I'm glad you like Bulma thus far, and we'll learn more about Veggie-kun once they reach New Orleans. I just hope this fic isn't moving too slowly...

Once again, thanks for the reviews everyone! And as a gift, here's the next chapter!

Disclaimer- I do not own DBZ.

* * *

**Fascination**

**Chapter 5- Curiosity and the Cat**

"How old are you , Aoi?" Vegita asked, taking another bite of his steak but still watching her across the table. The blue-haired girl was taking a sip of her drink when he asked, making her nearly choke on her sprite. Vegita chuckled, taking a gulp of his own drink while waiting.

"It's rude to ask a girl her age, you know." She retorted before taking a bite of her chicken salad. She still found it humorous how Vegita reacted when she ordered, asking how she could possibly pass up a juicy steak for white meat and vegetation. He apparently liked his red meat.

The dark-haired man smirked knowingly. "You're avoiding the question. And I would guess your age, but every time I do guess a woman's age I get slapped and you have rings." He added, pointing to the jewelry. "So, forgive my rudeness, I'm merely trying to keep my face in tact."

Bulma laughed at his justification. "Oh alright, I forgive you." She paused, her blue eyes on her salad as she shifted it around with her fork. She still hadn't answered his question, and it was near to impossible to change the subject with him, as she learned the hard way in the car. "I don't suppose you'd believe me if I said I was twenty, eh?" She asked in a skeptical tone, glancing up at the man with a hopeful look.

"Heh, 'fraid not, Princess. And no pleading the fifth either, you avoid way too many questions in the truck with that."

Bulma looked up at him disbelievingly. "Hey, you have no room to talk. You only answered two of my questions."

"What? I answered more than that." He shot back, cutting into his steak rather roughly.

"No, sir. You told me you were 'sorta' from Kasai and that you don't have a girlfriend. That's the only answers I got out of you. For the rest, you merely replied with a question or a smart-ass answer. I won't answer your question till you answer five of mine."

Vegita's eyes snapped up to her. "What?" She continued looking at him with an unchanging expression, showing she wasn't joking. He growled. "One."

"Four." She bargained.

"Three." He sat up straight as the bargaining continued.

"Deal." She smiled victoriously. "I would have settled for two you know. But deals a deal. Three."

Vegita groaned. "Fine, fine, three questions. Then you have to answer mine."

"Alright. Hmm...three questions...they need to be good..." She turned back to her dinner while she pondered. Vegita sighed in exasperation before returning to his own plate. This may take awhile.

"M'kay, got it." She finally claimed at the end of dinner. "Question number one. How is it that you seem to know everybody?"

Vegita quirked a brow. "I don't know everybody. I don't know that guy..." He added, gesturing to random man walking past.

"Well, not –everybody-, but so many people. Like the clerk at that first gas station, and the clerk from the gas station in Hana, the bellhop at our hotel, and the waitress and bartender here. Every city and town we've been to and we've stopped somewhere, you know someone there and you're not even from this part of the country!"

Vegita chuckled. "It's my job. I need to know people, but more importantly, they need to know me. And you're right, I do know a lot of people in a lot of different places. I have allies all over this country and even some in others."

"Why?" She asked, quirking a brow.

The young fighter smirked. "Is that you're second question?"

"Oh...um. No, never mind that one. Next, what's your job?" She pushed her plate aside and leans forward on the table, resting her folded arms on it.

Vegita paused. "I don't think I can tell you that." He responded truthfully.

"What? Why not? We had a deal. Either answer the question or I won't tell you how old I am."

He began to look uncomfortable. "It's...not that simple. You can consider me a civilian contractor." He added vaguely.

Bulma looked at him skeptically. "You're not a drug dealer are you?"

Vegita scoffed, rolling his eyes. "Please." Bulma took a breath before nodding. "Alright, fine. Question three then." She paused, thinking. She had one of two questions in mind. She wanted to know how old he was in return, but she also wanted to ask him if he was a virgin or not...just for fun. After a short mental debate she asked her final question. "How old are you?"

"Twenty." He replied simply enough, waiting for her to tell him the same information.

Bulma blinked. "Wow...really? You look younger than that. Or maybe older." She tilted her head to one side, looking at him from different angles. "Man, you're special, Vegita. You can look anywhere from seventeen to twenty-five."

The twenty-year-old smirked. "Heh, as long as you're still saying that when I'm forty..." That got a laugh out of Bulma before she resolved into silence. Vegita leaned back into the booth, waiting. Bulma sighed when she saw the expectant look in his dark eyes. She averted her eyes away from his. "Sixteen." She mumbled.

His obsidian eyes went wide at hearing this. He knew she wasn't his age, but _sixteen_! He thought she was at least eighteen, if not nineteen. She might have been seventeen...but sixteen. After the shock wore off he regained his composure. "Well, you're quite mature for your age..." He commented awkwardly.

Bulma's eyes snapped over to him, flashing with anger. "Don't go treating me like I'm child just because I'm sixteen." She snapped in a hush, but very heated voice before standing up and stomping off.

Vegita blinked at the sudden outburst before growling, slamming a large bill on the table and standing. "Women!" He snarled before stalking off after her.

"Aoi. Aoi, wait. Onna, I'm talking to you!" He yelled, walking briskly to catch up with the blue-haired girl in the parking lot. At his last command the girl stopped and whirled around, her blue orbs burning with anger. He had been so close behind her when she suddenly stopped and turned around he nearly ran right into her.

"Don't you 'onna' me, _Mr. Ouji_. Just because I'm sixteen doesn't mean I have to be treated like a chi—" Her words were abruptly cut off as Vegita wrapped an arm around her waist, pulled her firmly towards him and covered her mouth with his other hand. His dark eyes were narrowed and intense, but no anger was present.

After recovering from the initial shock of Vegita's actions, Bulma placed her hands on his chest and tried to push herself away from him, but the well-built man's hold was too firm. "I wasn't treating you like you child and I don't plan on starting anytime soon. I treat people the age they act, and you act beyond your years, most of the time. So I would really appreciate it if you didn't assume I was like everyone else. It's insulting." He spoke calmly, keeping his obsidian eyes locked with her true blue ones. Holding her a moment longer, he finally released her and stepped back. Bulma looked at him with great surprise. For starters, his strength, second, his words but third and most affecting of them all was the way her heart stopped and stomach fluttered when he held her. A moment of silence ensued before Vegita headed over to his truck with a still slightly stunned girl following in his wake.

It had taken an immense amount of self control to let go of her. She was absolutely gorgeous when she was angry, all that raw, fiery passion and focused completely on him. No, he wasn't masochistic or anything, but he rarely saw such passion and it was very attractive to him. He loved a fiery girl. Someone who wasn't afraid to get angry at him, call him names or even throw things at him. He could get any obedient woman he wanted, but he didn't want someone submissive; it was too boring. He desired someone who could match his passion, not fall to it. And 'Aoi' definitely showed signs of having it.

It didn't help that when he touched her face her skin was incredibly soft or that her warm body felt good against his own. But this was wrong on so many levels! Legally and morally! She was sixteen for crying out loud!

The man sighed inwardly, opening the door to his truck and climbing in. _I just had to ask her age, didn't I? Well, curiosity killed the cat._

* * *

There we go. A bit longer than previous chapters, but couldn't just cut it off earlier than that! I doubt any of you will complain. -winks- Well, we found out a bit more about Vegita, and even a bit about Bulma. Review peeps, I look forward to them.

Onna- Woman


	7. Chapter 6 Water Games

Whew, finally an update. Sorry it's been so long, I'm beginning to get writer's block but hopefully things will pick up once they reach New Orleans. And when I finish the latest picture I've been working on...but it's going to take a while.

Maia1289- lol No worries, there will be more cute moments later. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy the next chapter!

Crimson- I wasn't accepting Anonymous reviews? looks clueless Oh..heheheh. blushes it and changes it There, thanks! And sorry, can't tell you Veggie's job yet. You'll find out soon enough! So keep reading. Hope you enjoy this chapter, and thanks alot for all of your support! (Oh, and update High School Royalty soon please!)

DBZ-fan-JESS- laughs Yeah, I know, but it a lot of states they have to be at least seventeen. Here in LA it's 17 years and three months. Technically, I know he's not much older than she is, but Veggie has his reasons for it bothering him. Glad you enjoyed the last chapter and thanks for the reviews!

maz2- Thank you sooo much for your support, Maz. I'm glad you like the pace of the story and I try to be fast at updating for you and for me! grins

VSM- laughs No, I know there's humor. I try to add a bit of that in here and there. How can there not be humor when it's Vegita and Bulma? I mean really! Anywho, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy the rest!

Ace- I'm glad you approve of it so far, Ace. And you would remember our convo about Sunny. So I'd like to correct myself, Sunny is Acel's creation, not my own. winks And we have plenty of good stories for you to write babe! Heh, thanks for reviewing and finish that chapter you sent me! shakes fist

Thank all of you! You're all absolutely wonderful! I would like to let you guys in something. This story, along with Saiya-jin Ways, were stories that Acel and I developed together. She is my best friend and an excellent writer, so visit her. Her sn is Acel Myst. She has a story in the work right now that's going to be absolutely awesome when she's done! So make sure to keep an eye out!

M'kay, enough with the delays, onto Chapter 6!

Disclaimer- Do I like Akira to you? I didn't think so.

* * *

**Fascination**

**Chapter 6- Water Games**

"So, we're headed to Rakurai?" Bulma inquired from her position on the bed, lying on her stomach with her chin resting on her overlapping hands. Her blue locks were still damp from her shower and were spread over her back and shoulders.

Vegita paused in his sit ups for the third time since he started them ten minutes ago. Being in the sitting position he allowed his hands to drop from the back of his head and looked at the girl with mild irritation. "Must you insist on talking to me while I'm doing this? You're disrupting my breathing."

Bulma chuckled before taking on a mocking apologetic expression. "Oh, I am –so- sorry. How dare -I-, a low, unworthy girl, disrupt –you-, the high and mighty King of the Hotel Room, and your breathing." She rolled over onto her back dramatically, laying the back of her hand across her eyes. "I am ashamed of myself!" She turned back onto her stomach, propped up on her elbows. "Oh, please! Forgive me, my lord!" The theatrical teenager bowed her head, her almost dry locks covering her face.

Vegita merely sat there through her monologue looking not all too amused. A small part of him did not overlook the irony of it all. He was, technically, of royal blood. When she bowed her head, the dark-haired man quirked a brow in question. "Are you done yet?"

Bulma paused, considering, before looking up at him and grinning. "Yep." Vegita rolled his eyes in response while mumbling something about 'Drama queen' before sinking back to the floor. After a moment he smirked. "Alright, if I'm the King of the Hotel Room, then you're of a lower class. Servant girl, bring me a drink!" He commanded, snapping his finders and smirking mischievously in her direction. If she wanted to play, he was all for it.

Bulma blinked at him, not really believing what she was hearing. Did he just call her a servant? _Hmph, fine, if he wants a drink._ She smiled and obediently got up. "As you wish, Master." She went over to the fridge and retrieved a bottle of water. Filling a glass with the cold liquid, she turned and sauntered her way back over to where her 'King' lay. The blue- haired girl kneeled down next to him, presenting the glass. "Your drink, M'Lord." She said sweetly.

The shirtless man looked up at her skeptically, but only got a pleasant smile in return. He reached out hesitantly for the drink. "Um, thanks..." Before he could take hold of the glass, the teenager turned it upside down, pouring the cold contents on a now sputtering Vegita. He sat up abruptly in an attempt to get the icy water off his face, neck and chest. He snapped a glare over to 'Aoi', only to see her laughing hysterically. A malicious smirk came over his lips as he got to his feet.

At his sudden movement Bulma stopped laughing and looked up at him worriedly, only to see him reach out for her. Taking her by the arms, he pulled her up then threw her over his shoulder. "Ah! What are you doing? Put me down, Vegita!" She yelled, futilely trying to get him to release her.

The flame-haired man stalked into the bathroom with his victim, turned on the shower with only cold water then placed her in it. Bulma gasped as the freezing water cascaded over her body, re-soaking her hair and drenching her pajamas. Vegita chuckled. "Don't play with a Ou, onna, unless you're ready for the consequences..."

"Oooo! I'll 'consequence' you!" She yelled, reaching out for him.

"'I'll consequence you'? Is that supposed to be some sort of threat?" He asked mockingly as she took a hold of his arms and tried to pull him forward. He could have easily kept himself from moving, but, unfortunately for him, Vegita failed to notice that the bathroom floor was still wet from Bulma's shower earlier. His foot slipped from under him, causing him to lose his balance and fall forward. With an unfollowable (I know that's not a word, but work with me people.) process of slips, trips and flips Vegita found himself lying on his back in the tub with Bulma sitting awkwardly on top of him.

She gasped as the events finally registered. "Oh my god. Vegita, are you okay? I'm so sorry!" She said frantically as she checked him over for any obvious injuries.

The man groaned in pain as he brought his hand up to rub the back of his head. "Anyone catch the number of that bus?" He muttered as the three images of Bulma formed into one then separated again.

"Quick, how many fingers?" She asked, holding up three fingers. Vegita looked at her hand with blurred vision. "Nine...? Shit...I'm in hell..." He commented, meaning that there were three of her. Bulma shook her head. "Well, you can't be –that- hurt if you can still make jokes." She got to her feet, climbed out of the tub and helped him up and out. Careful not to slip again, the soaked girl lead the equally drenched man out of the bathroom and to his bed where she laid him down carefully.

Perched on the side of his bed Bulma watched him eagerly while waiting quietly for some sign that he was alright. After a few minutes, Vegita opened his eyes and looked at her. "Umm...so, do you still see three of me?" She asked coyly, feeling very bad for hurting him.

"Heh, no. I'm alright, Aoi. Don't look so down, a frown doesn't suit you." The words were out of his mouth before he could stop them. He cursed mentally as he averted his eyes from hers, but only to make a new discovery that made his cheeks burn. Vegita turned his head away from her and cleared his throat. "Aoi, your shirt is wet."

Bulma placed her hands on her hips. "Of course it is, that's what happens when you put a person in the shower -while- it's running!" She snapped, the embarrassing moment returning to her.

Vegita sighed at her ignorance. "Your shirt is wet...and it's white." He managed through clenched teeth while still looking away from her.

Bulma blinked before looking down. Her eyes flew open as she gasped and covered her chest with her arms, blushing furiously all the while. The blue-haired girl scrambled off the bed and turned her back to Vegita, who was attempting to stifle a chuckle. The flame-haired man sat up, his obsidian eyes on the girl's back as she mumbled something about not believing that just happened and being embarrassed while going over to her bag digging out another shirt. Vegita smirked. "I assure you, woman, you have nothing to be embarrassed about."

Bulma spun around, holding the new shirt over her front, and glared at him before proceeding to pick up the closest object and chunking it at him. "Don't you –dare- comment on what you saw!"

Vegita managed to dodge the first shoe but was too busy laughing to avoid the second that collided solidly with his head. He yelled loudly and grabbed his head as the pounding pain returned. "Kuso, onna!" He started to yell, but his voice softened a considerable amount when it made his head hurt even more. "That hurt." He growled through clenched teeth.

He winced at the sound of the bathroom door slamming. Glaring daggers at the closed door, the frustrated man growled before lying back down, hoping it would sooth his aching head.

-Fifteen Minutes Later-

Vegita opened one of his eyes lazily after feeling someone's eyes on him. His half-opened eye focused on a rather meek looking Aoi standing next to his bed wearing a large black t-shirt and holding a glass of water. The dark-haired man looked to the glass then back to her. "Don't you think we've had enough water games for one night?" He asked in an unidentifiable tone.

A light blush claimed Bulma's cheeks as she looked down at the fuchsia carpet. "I thought this would help with your head..." She said, opening her other hand to reveal two aspirin.

Vegita's other eye opened as he looked at her curiously. What was with the sudden caring? _Heh, she's probably just feeling guilty._ He thought to himself as he shrugged nonchalantly and sat up gingerly. He took the medicine then washed it down with the water. He looked back to the girl to see her looking at him with a mixed expression of concern and uncertainty. Vegita regarded her for a moment with an unreadable expression. She was just...staring at him. She could stop any time now. He sighed. "We should get some sleep." He stated as he started to lie back down, ignoring the fact that he was still wet. He didn't feel like getting up to dry off and change.

The sixteen-year-old nodded softly and climbed into bed. After the lights were out, she just lied there, staring up into the darkness. "Vegita...?" She asked tentatively, not sure if he was already asleep. He grunted in response. "You're...going to be okay, aren't you?"

Vegita chuckled, "I'll be just fine, Aoi. Go to sleep." He replied, rolling over onto his side and getting comfortable.

Bulma smiled, "Good. Well, at least there's no chance of you getting brain damage..." She added before making herself comfortable on her stomach. "Good night, Vegita."

"Oyasumi," the handsome man smirked into the darkness before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

M'kay, that's all for now. Hope you enjoyed, please review!

Kuso- Equivalent of shit or dammit.

Onna- Woman (You should know this one by now)


	8. Chapter 7 CDs and Cells

M'kay. Sorry that took so long to update, I'm coming down with writer's block. XD Hopefully it will clear up. Anywho, here's a few author's note for this chapter.

A/N: Just as a fair warning, Dr. Briefs (Bulma's Dad) is a bit out of character. I've tweeked his character some to be a bit more like his daughter, feiry, stubborn and determined. Mrs. Briefs is pretty much the same, just a little bit smarter.

Once again, a special thanks to all of my reviewers, you guys rock! Ahem, now on with the next chapter!

* * *

**Fascination**

**Chapter 7- CDs and Cells**

Bulma stifled another yawn as she gazed lazily out the window of the black truck. Waiting on Vegita was taking longer than she thought it would. He said he would be just a minute before he left the vehicle and disappeared into the store, leaving her alone in the parking lot. She leaned her head back against the gray clothed seat as her thoughts wandered.

It had been two days since she left home. She never thought she would make it this far before turning back...but thanks to Vegita, she was on her way to the grand city of Rakurai and only he knew where else after that. She had two more weeks before her parents got home from their little get away vacation and discovered her missing. Her parents, particularly her father, would be really upset that she ran away, but it was his fault in the first place...

_"Just think, Bulma, only one more year before you graduate!" Her mother reminded her cheerfully while setting down a plate of pastries on the lawn table. The blond haired woman took a seat across from her daughter. "Have you given any thought to where you want to go to college?"_

_"She'll be attending Victor Senior's University for Young Geniuses of course!" Her father chimed in as he sat down next to his wife, smiling at Bulma. "Only the best school on this side of the world and the college she must graduate from to take over Capsule Corporation." He beamed at his blue-haired daughter with the thought of her attending the very school he graduated from before turning his attention to the plate of pastries._

_Bulma smiled weakly at her father. There he went again, planning her future before she even had a chance to think about it. "Oh, but dear, what if Bulma doesn't want to go there?" Mrs. Brief asked, looking at her husband curiously. This mother knew her child well. They had spoken once or twice about it and she just didn't understand why Bulma wouldn't say something to her father._

_The girl's sapphire eyes snapped up to her mother with an alarmed looked on her face. –I can't believe she just said that!- She looked cautiously over at her father. He was sitting quiet, his hand frozen halfway between the tray of sweets and his plate. His face had taken on a serious expression. "Don't be ridiculous, dear. Of course she wants to. What kind of question is that?" He looked from his wife to his daughter, looking at her expectantly. "You do...don't you Bulma?"_

_The blue-haired girl looked down, not able to meet her father's blue, venturing eyes. "Actually Dad...I'm not sure if I want to. It's...so far away. And none of my friends are going there..." Her hands fidgeted with the edge of her shirt._

_There was a moment of silence in which the lavender-haired man went through a series of emotions, each playing out on his face. Finally he sighed. "Well, I'm sure we can find a...suitable school for you to attend that we both agree on. A school with a strong science and math department of course..."_

_Bulma gripped her hands together. "I don't want to take over Capsule Corporation." That was it. She said it. All of it was out in the open now. The following ten minutes flashed by faster than she could comprehend, her body simply reacting on instinct. There was yelling, commanding, even name calling here and there before Bulma claimed she was going to do what she wanted, not what he wanted, and stormed off._

_That night Dr. Briefs stepped into Bulma's dark room, knowing she was awake. "You –are- going to Victor Seniors, Bulma Brief, and you are the heir to this company. I suggest you suck it up and accept it. Whether you're prepared or not, you will be given ownership of Capsule Corporation. If it dies and thousands of people get fired, it will be your fault and your fault alone."_

Bulma's eyes narrowed as she recalled his words. She'd be damned if he was going to manipulate her like that. The next day her parents left on a mini vacation and she left not too long after that. Why did she run away? Bulma really couldn't answer that question. All she knew was that she needed out, she needed to get away from that house and Capsule Corporation...even if it was just for a little bit.

She finally felt free! Instead of caged up like some precious bird told what songs to sing. She would sing her own songs, dammit! The blue- haired girl jumped slightly when the driver's door suddenly opened, admitting one Vegita who looked at her curiously. "Heh, did I frighten you?" He asked with an amused smirk.

Bulma folded her arms over her chest, looking indignant. "No, you just surprised me...that's all." Vegita chuckled and tossed the bag he was carrying into her lap. The teenager looked down at the plastic bag curiously. "What's this?" She asked while opening it and peeking in. She blinked in confusion as she pulled out a disc man and a pack of batteries. "A CD player? But, Vegita, your truck has a CD Player."

Keeping his eyes focused forward, he started the vehicle. "It's not for me, it's for you. You can listen to your music without bothering me. There's a CD case under your seat." His voice was stiffer than normal as he concentrated extra hard on driving.

Bulma blinked down at the disc man then back up at Vegita before grinning. "Awww, Veggie, that's so sweet of you!"

The man visibly winced at the nickname. "What did—"He was cut off by her suddenly hugging him. This caused the proud man to blush as he looked down at her uncertainly. A loud honk brought his attention back to the road in time for him to swerve sharply out of the other lane.

Bulma clung to him at the sudden sharp movement of the truck, shutting her eyes tight. After regaining control of the vehicle Vegita glanced down to her, but was only able to see her soft blue locks. "We're okay, you know..."

The girl slowly pulled away from him, looking around the area to make sure he was right. She sighed in relief then turned and glared at the driver. "What the heck do you think you were doing!? You could have gotten us killed!"

Vegita stared at her with wide, unbelieving eyes. "What?! You were the one who –attacked- me, woman!" He yelled back, but kept sure to keep an eye on the road.

The young woman rolled her eyes. "I was hugging you, -not- attacking you, Vegita. Normally people like being hugged, it was a sign of gratitude and affection." She crossed her arms over her chest.

"Hmph, well, I don't want your gratitude." He snapped and focused his eyes on the street again.

Bulma started rolling her eyes again before stopping and looking at him curiously. After a moment she smirked and leaned toward him. "But what about my affection?" She asked in a teasing voice.

Vegita started. "What!? No—I...eh..." He tripped over his words, trying to form a comprehendible sentence. The blush returned to his cheeks before he resolved into a growl. "Just put on your headphones, woman!" He snapped, slumping back into his seat and staring moodily at the highway, the blush still gracing his face.

Aoi burst into laughter, a sound capable of being beautiful...when it wasn't annoying! The flame-haired man growled again as her laughter subsided. "Alright, alright. I'll leave you alone." She rummaged under her seat until she found the large CD case Vegita had mentioned before. It was –huge-, holding at least two hundred CDs of sorts of genres.

Bulma glanced over to Vegita a few minutes later. She couldn't help but smile. He was so cute when he was all moody with that little pouty face. Feeling her eyes on him, the flustered man glanced over to her with uncertainty. The blue-haired girl flashed him one of her brilliant smiles before looking out her window.

Vegita rolled his eyes and returned his attention to the road. That woman was driving him crazy! But then why was he putting up with her? And why was she so happy that he got her that CD player? Did she not realize that he was doing it more for himself than for her? If he had to go another three days of fighting with her about the radio or talking he would go nuts. He needed his peace and quiet and this seemed the best way. Well, actually, it was his second choice. He dismissed the first thought of tying her up and tossing her in the back when he realized he would –have- to untie her at some point.

* * *

-Two Hours Later-

Vegita glanced over to his blue-haired passenger to find her sound asleep; her head resting on a small pillow that was propped up against the window. Her bare feet were pulled up on the seat and curled underneath her while her arms were wrapped loosely around herself.

He had noted that she was getting tired and then started nodding off; it was only a matter of time before she went to sleep. She was so peaceful when she was asleep, and for once looked her age. He wasn't able to fully examine her features before, because anytime he looked at her for a certain length of time she looked at him or told him to stop staring before smirking at him.

His dark eyes narrowed. She certainly had her own ways of being irritating. But that was one of the things that intrigued him the most. Aoi was a smart girl, so she undoubtedly knew that he was incredibly more powerful than she was but she still yelled at him, insulted him and didn't hesitate to unleash her sharp tongue to take a stab at the man's pride.

His thoughts were interrupted by an obnoxious ring. He cursed silently at realizing that Goku must have changed the tune of his cell before he left. "Baka..." He picked up the phone. "What?"

Vegita listened with a mildly irritated expression as the voice on the other end talked. After a few moments the man growled. "Get to the point, Kui." Another moment or so and the flame-haired man sighed with exasperation. "And why didn't you call me earlier?"

The moment of silence was even shorter than before as he cut off the man on the other line. "Hmph, sure you did. Fine, but I warn you, I will –not- be in a gracious mood. I'll be there in the morning." Without waiting for a response he hung up the cell and tossed it back into the cup holder.

Bulma blinked sleepily as she tried to focus her eyes on her surroundings. She glanced to her left to see Vegita closing a cell phone with a scowl on his face. "Something wrong?" She asked drowsily.

To his credit the flame-haired man managed not to look too surprised by the sudden break in silence. He glanced over to her and couldn't help but smirk at her sleepy expression. "There's a change in plans. I was planning on it taking three more days to get to Rakurai City, but they need me there a bit sooner than that so there's not going to be any more stops except for food and such until we get there."

With her brain only being half awake, it took the girl a moment to take in the information and process it. A moment later she glanced at the clock and a confused expression crossed her face. "But...that's like a twenty hour drive...isn't it?"

Vegita laughed. "Hmm, bright girl aren't you? Yes it is. We'll get there around eight in the morning maybe a little bit later." He commented nonchalantly.

"Are you sure you'll be okay driving for that long?" She was pretty sure he had amazing endurance (Not like that people, get your mind out of the gutter! ), but driving wasn't the most eventful thing to do for that long period of time, even truck drivers were not allowed to drive for more than a couple of hours without stopping to rest. It was a law.

The proud man shrugged. "I'll be fine."

The blue-haired genius looked at him skeptically before setting her eyes on the scenery flashing by her window and allowing her thoughts to wander.

* * *

M'kay, we get a bit of Veggie and Bulma cuteness, as well as finding out a bit about Bulma and why she ran away. The next chapter is going to have some super cute moments when they finally arrive is Raikurai City!

M'kay, peeps, remember to review. The more reviews the quicker the next chatper will come. Oh and for those of you who are reading Saiya-jin Ways, I promise to have the next chapter up soon!

Don't forget to have a look at Acel Myst's stories, I absolutely love them! huggles Acel

Laters  
Takarra


	9. Chapter 8 Welcome to Rakurai

Wow...long time to update. And I mean -LONG- time. But I live! And I still like this story! I just hope my loyal fans haven't disappeared. - I'll tell you now not to expect too much from this chapter, I'm kinda rusty. But the next one should be interesting!

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of it's associated characters (Bulma, Vegita, Goku...). I do, however, own Rydack and this plot.

* * *

**Fascination**

**Chapter 8- Welcome to Rakurai**

Bulma shifted sleepily in her seat, attempting to adjust into a more comfortable position. Before drifting back off to sleep, the blue-haired girl realized that the truck wasn't moving. With one groggily opened eye, she confirmed her feeling by looking out the window. They were parked on the side of a street. The teen rubbed her eyes and sat up.

Vegita glanced over at the girl as she stirred. "Go back to sleep." He said gruffly. The man was never in a good mood when he missed a night's rest. He went back to buttoning up his fresh shirt. He needed to look a little presentable.

Bulma stretched. "Where—"she broke off in a long yawn, "are we?" She finished before rubbing at her eyes again. The girl ran a hand through her tousled hair. Vegita couldn't help but smirk—bed head was very sexy. _She's sixteen, Vegita! Stop thinking like that!_

_And how old were __you__ when you first-_ That little annoying voice started.

_That is completely beside point!_

"Hello? Vegita?" The young man started as the girl waved her hand in front of his face. "Are you okay?"

"Hmph, I'm fine. And we're in Rakurai." He said a little harsher than meant. The blue-haired girl looked taken aback before crossing her arms and scowling. "No need to be such a grumpy jerk." She slouched down in her seat and mumbled something along the lines of 'Someone needs a nap.'

Vegita rubbed his temples. He didn't have time for this, or the patience for that matter. "Stay here. I'll be back," was his only goodbye as he left the truck, locking it and closing the door.

The teen continue to grumble. "Jerk."

* * *

The blue-haired girl yelled in frustration. "What in the name of Kami is he doing in there?" She asked aloud, glaring at the front doors to the business building Vegita had disappeared into almost an hour ago. "Well, whatever it is, he better not be eating…" She whined as her stomach growled. _He's probably sleeping._

"I'm starving!" She rummaged around behind the seats, making sure she didn't miss any bags of chips left over from their road trip. No luck. The teen slumped back into the passenger's seat.

The girl huffed as she looked out the vehicle's windows. She spotted a small restaurant a little down the street. Vegita had told her to stay here, but he didn't say he'd be gone forever! She had slept uncomfortably off and on all night, had to deal with his foul mood and was left to wait in the car starving! The young woman sat for a moment, chewing her bottom lip as she often did when making a decision. It would only take a few minutes. She would be back in no time.

With her choice made she tidied her hair a bit more, slipped on her shoes and left the truck.

* * *

The black-haired man shut the office door behind him and made his way toward the stairs. Perhaps he had been out of the loop a little longer than he thought. Things around here were shifting, and he didn't like it. He paused momentarily at the bottom of a flight of stairs to rub his temples with one hand. Maybe having the girl with him wasn't such a good idea.

He shook his head to clear his thoughts. Vegita would talk to Rydack before making any more decisions concerning his blue-haired passenger. He continued down the stairs and out the front doors.

Not paying too much attention, it took him a moment as he approached his truck to realize it seemed empty. He halted in his steps with widened eyes, and then closed the gap between himself and passenger door in a few swift steps. Vegita threw open the door, disconcerted by it being unlocked, and stared at the empty seat.

"Aoi! Aoi!" He called as he looked almost frantically around the area. Her purse and cd player were still there, so she wasn't mugged. _She must have been grabbed. Kuso!_- The young man's mind jumped to the worst possible conclusion first, as it often did. The Saiyajin certainly wouldn't put it past some of Furiza's men He spun around again, looking in every direction for any sign of her blue locks.

Vegita returned to the truck to grab his cell. He opened it and began to dial when someone's hand grabbed his shoulder. The dark-haired man startled, dropping the phone, grabbing the hand and pulling the attacker around to the front. With the door being opened, the person was forced back awkwardly against the seat and a looked up to find themselves staring down a barrel.

Aoi screamed and Vegita paled.

"Kami, woman! What the hell were you thinking sneaking up on me like that!?" He yelled, shocked by the turn of events.

"Wh—what are you doing!? Get that out of my face!" She shrilled, quite terrified at having a gun pointed at her head. Vegita looked at the gun with surprise, as if he had forgotten he had it. He put the weapon back in his belt at his lower back and helped her back to her feet looking thoroughly embarrassed.

Aoi took a few shaky steps away from him and, with trembling hands, picked up the paper bag she dropped when he grabbed her. He then remembered that he was mad at her. "What the hell were you thinking? I told you to stay in the truck." He managed in a little lower voice than a yell.

Every Brief part of her insisted she retort with a sharp and clever tongue, but the frightened side of her demanded another response. "Sorry…" She replied softly, clutching the bag to her chest with both hands and keeping her true blue eyes on the ground.

The man's anger melted from his expression and mind. She actually looked younger than sixteen when holding herself like that. He stepped forward and laid a reassuring hand on her shoulder. Her eyes slowly met his obsidian orbs, uncertainty in the blue pools. Only one action came to mind to quell this girl's fears. Vegita slid both arms around her petite body and embraced her gently. "It's alright…" He said softly in her ear. The dark-haired man felt a little silly, but this never failed to calm his sister when she was frightened.

Bulma stiffened momentarily before relaxing into his arms, resting her head on his shoulder. His strong body and warm presence was surprisingly pleasant. She could feel his heart beating. She knew she should be mad at him for pulling a weapon on her but it was hard to feel any emotion right now besides comfort.

Vegita was in no more of hurry to let go of her than she was to leave. Her delicate body fit so perfectly against him. Her warmth against him, the smell of her hair, her breath against his shoulder, her voice…

Her voice?

"Umm…Vegita…we're crushing the food…" She said softly before lifting her head and looking up at him through her bangs. He could feel the heat rising to his face. How long had they been standing there like that? The black-haired man released her, more suddenly than he meant and took a step back.

"I got you a burger…" She said with a slight smile, holding the bag out. He reached out and took it, avoiding her stunning blue eyes. Bulma raised a hand to help stifle her giggle. He was blushing! He was actually red!

Vegita's obsidian eyes snapped to the teen at her gentle laugh. "What?" Of course it only made the color in his cheeks darken. Her smile widened as she shook her head, afraid to open her mouth. He was adorable!

The young man growled half-heartedly. "Just get in the truck."

* * *

Meh, sorry for the crappy-ness. Next one will be better!


	10. Chapter 9 Trust Me

Vegeta-go-luckey- I guess you really are lucky since I updated just a few days after you posted. - I appreciate the ideas, but I've already moved on. I'll keep it tucked away for later though.

Shades of Crimson- Always a pleasure to hear from you. 3 And be careful with the compliments, you're going to make me blush. And I agree that Bulma is kinda young, but it works with plot and I have plans later. - As for your questions, some of them are answered in this chapter! Yay!

Morgain Croix- Thanks, but don't rush the kiss. I enjoy torturing my readers, then the kiss is more satisfying.

Maige- Thanks, please the enjoy.

M'kay, on with the next chapter!

Disclaimer- Do I really need a disclaimer when I don't have a claimer? If I don't claim it, doesn't that mean I know it's not mine? Anywho, Vegita and Bulma are not mine. Sunny, Rydack and this plot line is. Deal with it. 3

* * *

**Fascination **

**Chapter 9- Trust Me**

Bulma dug through her bag in a frustrated manner, this time actually pulling the contents out and onto the floor. She huffed in annoyance. "I must have left it in the truck." She grumbled before looking around the living room floor to find she now had several messy piles of her discarded belongings. Exasperated, she sighed deeply and flopped back on the plush rug.

She could hardly believe it. Here she was, several days away from her parent's home, wrapped in a towel, lying on an older man's living room floor. Her friends from school would be jealous; well, some of them. Juu would be worried, but Bulma knew what she was doing. The blue-haired girl sat up again and, grabbing a few articles of clothing, got to her feet and returned to the bathroom. Vegita had hair. Surely he had a comb somewhere. After a few minutes of rummaging she found one that looked like it had never been used in the back of one of the drawers. Shrugging, the teen rinsed the utensil and began tending to her damp hair.

Half an hour later her hair was combed and she was curled up on the leather couch wearing a pair of purple sleep pants and a white bra tank. She had managed to busy herself for the first two hours, but her dark-haired roommate wouldn't be back for another three hours at least. She had wanted to go with him, but he said he had work to do. So, she opted to take a long, hot bath with her latest issue of Cosmo that included a particularly interesting article titled "The Wisdom of Age- Perks of Older Men." So now the young woman sat there, flipping numbingly through channels only to find nothing of interest on. Her crystal blues drifted to the cordless phone on the end table. Perhaps she'd call one of her friends…no. She ran away, she couldn't risk giving her friends too much information or they might be able to find her. The temptation to gush would be too high. "Though…I guess I should check my messages. Wonder if anyone is worrying yet…"

After grabbing the black phone she made herself comfortable in the leather arm chair next to phone's base.

"You have five new messages. Message number one from…"

Bulma sat and listened to the first four messages with mild interest. Two from Juu, one from Launch and one from Yamcha but there was no obvious concern yet. _Of course there wouldn't be. I've only been gone three days. I've ignored messages longer than that._ She scolded herself. The last message, however, caught her attention. It was from her mother, who would have little reason to call in middle of their vacation time. The heir to Capsule Corp scowled. She couldn't believe it! Her parents decided they weren't ready to come home, so they were going to the summer house in Italy for only Kami knows how long. "We should be back before your summer vacation is over." Her mother said before the usual 'We love you, see you soon.'

The teen hung up and slammed the phone back on its base. There was at least another month before school started up again. Her parents could be such children! Just running off and leaving her by herself for several weeks—

The blue-haired girl's expression went blank. "Wait a minute…" They weren't coming back for at least a month. This meant she could stay here that much longer. A smile spread across the girl's face and her mood changed for the better. "Fine. Stay in Italy. I'll be here in a hot, twenty-year-old's apartment doing whatever I want."

* * *

"A girl?" A silver brow quirked in question as emerald eyes remained locked on Vegita's obsidian ones. The latter nodded and the older man chuckled. "I don't care what you do in your spare time, Ouji, as long as it doesn't affect your job. If you want her to have the proper treatment then you know how to do that. Just make sure she doesn't turn into trouble."

"She won't be. I guarantee it personally." He answered, folding his powerful arms across his chest.

The man behind the desk nodded and leaned back into the leather chair. "Well, if that's all, you're free for the rest of the night. I don't think there is anything on the list for tomorrow, but make sure you pick up Mr. Turner when he arrives at the airport Wednesday." With that the silver-haired man turned in his chair so the back of it was facing the young man.

"I won't forget. Later, Rydack." Vegita turned and left the office, relieved with how the conversation went. Rydack wasn't a bad, for a ninjen. But even with Aoi was taken care of on this end, there was still many other dangers. One being her naivety.

_"What were you thinking anyway, woman?" Vegita asked abruptly, ending the long silence in which they ate the food earlier that day. _

_Aoi looked over at the man and scowled, her previous uncertainty having lifted. "I was thinking I was hungry and you ditched in here for over an hour with nothing to eat. I didn't know when you'd be back and—_

_"You should have just waited." He snapped, his dark eyes glaring at her. She folded her arms in a defensive position and opened her mouth to retort, but was cut short by him once again. "This isn't a picnic, onna. This city is dangerous, even in broad daylight. I don't expect you to know that, but I do expect you to listen to me." He said firmly. "I know this is a huge tourist city," he continued, predicting her response," But the tourist area is only part of the city and, believe me, money changes hands to keep it safe." _

_Bulma resolved into a sulk, knowing he wouldn't even let her respond. Honestly, how bad could this place really be._

_Seeing the disbelief in her aqua orbs Vegita sighed deeply. "I live here, Aoi. I know what it's like and how dangerous it is." He added in a much softer tone. "You are young and beautiful. You would even be considered exotic here with your hair color and light skin. You would be very tempting to many men." _

_Bulma's eyes widened as the heat in her face rose. He just called her beautiful…and now she was blushing. Her blue eyes fell to her now clenched hands in her lap; she couldn't look at him. She stopped breathing when his hand touched her face, cupping her chin to lift her gaze to his. Vegita was leaning over the arm rest that separated their seats, his raven black eyes only inches from her own. "Just listen to me next time, alright? I think I've proven you can trust me."_

Vegita scoffed. Trust him…yeah right! If she only knew what he was thinking at that moment; knew that he wanted to capture her mouth with his, and that was only the beginning! How the hell did he get into this mess? Now she would be staying with him for Kami knew how long. Hopefully Rydack would keep him very busy.

* * *

"I'm home." Vegita called as he entered the moderately sized apartment. Hearing the television from the living room, he kicked off his shoes in the hall before entering. "What did you want to do for—" He cut off, seeing that Aoi was sound asleep on the couch. He chuckled and shook his head. He squatted down and picked up the remote that had fallen from her hand. The dark-haired man turned the television off then looked back to the napping girl. She really was beautiful, possibly the most attractive girl he's ever seen, let alone had in his apartment. Brushing a stray hair from her face, Vegita allowed his touch to linger on her cool cheek and slide to her soft lips. Before he knew what he was doing, he was leaning closer to her, his hand moving to cup her face and their lips brushed—

"Yoohoo! 'Gita?" A cheerful voice called from the foyer, followed by the front door closing.

Vegita fell back from his squatting position, landing hard on his backside and blushing guiltily. He stared at the blue-haired girl, he was fully expecting for her to have waken up. But instead she mumbled softly and rolled onto her other side so her back was facing him. The flame-haired man could feel his heart pounding against his rib cage. What the hell did he almost do?

"Vegita?" Came the voice again as the head of the speaker poked into the living room. "There you are." The blond girl smiled at him, entering the room. "You okay?" Her expression turned to concern as he remained on the floor looking disheveled; not a look often seen on the Saiyajin.

Vegita swiftly got to his feet and regained his composure. "Fine, but keep your voice down." He said in a soft tone, gesturing to the couch. The girl peered over the back of couch and was surprised to see a blue-haired teenager curled up on it. She smiled apologetically then proceeded following the man into the kitchen.

Once in the next room she smacked Vegita on the arm, causing him to jerk back from her and give her a very affronted look. "What was that for?"

She glared at him. "What is a teenage girl doing asleep on your couch in night clothes?" The blond questioned, placing her hands on her hips.

Vegita rolled his eyes. "Relax, Sunny. It's not what you think." He replied while turning to the cabinet to fetch a glass.

Sunny sighed in relief and dropped her angry posture. "Good, because that girl can't be any more that sixteen or seventeen-years-old."

Vegita cast a surprised look at the girl. How the hell did she know how old Aoi was? Sunny caught this glance and giggled. "You had no idea how old she was until she told you, huh?" She moved to the kitchen table and took a seat facing him.

Vegita shook his head unbelievingly while he filled two glasses; one with tea and other with soda. He set the tea in front of Sunny and took the other seat across from her.

"Well? Aren't you going to fill me in on her?" She inquired after taking a drink from her glass. Vegita sighed, took a gulp from his own drink, and began.

* * *

Well, that was a little slow. But we got some important details out of the way. Any guesses as to what Veggie's job is and who is this Sunny person?


	11. Chapter 10 Something Beginning?

Wow, it's been a really long time since I last updated, huh? Sorry about that. Life has a way of rudely interrupting one's writing. But here I am with Chapter 10! A little longer than usual but not much going on it. Sorry about that. But the next chapter is action packed! I promise!

Thank you all for your reviews, they have encouraged me to continue. And as an apology for the long absence I have a special treat at the end of this chapter. A sneak peek at another VB short story I'm working on. Let me know what you think and I may post more!

**Fascination**

**Chapter 10- Something Beginning?**

"Oh, Vegita!" Sunny exclaimed as she went around to his side of the table and hugged him, a hug he didn't return. Instead he merely scowled as she pulled back and gleamed at him. "Really, Vegita. I'm very proud of you. Having compassion for another human being."

"If you keep acting like this I will never show compassion again." He grumbled through clenched teeth. The blond giggled and backed off but remained standing. Despite her hair color, Sunny was actually a very smart girl and one of Vegita's closest, well, the closest thing you can call to a friend. The girl was a bit older than him, being twenty-six, and had been a heavy influence in his younger years.

Her expression took on a more serious look. "But do you think it's such a good idea to bring her here?" She asked, folding her arms over her stomach. "She's awfully pretty, and really young."

"Do you think I didn't realize that?" He asked, irritation present in his voice.

"Oh, I know you realized that. And that's part of the reason I'm asking. I have full confidence in your ability to protect her from others but—" Vegita raised his hand, cutting her off, then brought that same hand to rub his temples. The cerulean-eyed woman sighed, casting the younger man a sympathetic look. "Wow, 'Gita. I didn't realize that three days in a car with someone could do that. Especially not to you. I would have thought the effect would have been completely opposite."

The dark-haired man raised his equally dark eyes to the female standing before him. "What are you babbling about?" He inquired, evidence of his headache clear on his face.

Sunny gave a soft knowing smile. "I really just drop by to say hello. I need to get going, or I'll be late for work." She mussed his hair before turning and leaving. "I'll catch you later. Behave yourself." She called before departing the room and then the apartment, leaving a thoroughly confused man in her wake. Vegita no Ouji continued to stare at the doorway before grumbling and laying his head down on the table. "I can't believe I almost kissed her…" He whispered to himself. "And what the hell did Sunny mean by that?" He growled softly. "Women."

Bulma flipped her cerulean locks back over her shoulder and offered a flirtatious smile to a few male passer-bys. The girl hadn't felt this good in ages! She had plenty of energy, a grin on her face, her hair looked great, her outfit was perfect, she was getting many looks and she was doing one of her favorite things in the world; shopping. A glorious week in Rakurai City had already passed and her fondness for the large metropolis increased with each passing day. The teen had no idea what Vegita had been warning her about.

_He's just protective…_ She thought to herself dotingly, a light blush claiming her cheeks with the reflection of the often-scowling man. Bulma had never had someone that attentive care so much for her. Sure, Yamcha would keep other guys away, but that was simple jealously. The heiress snickered to herself at the thought of Yamcha's reaction to Vegita. An upbeat tune ringing from her purse interrupted the girl's juvenile delight.

The blue-haired teenager didn't even have to look at the name to know who it was. Only one person had the number to this phone, since he gave it to her. "Heya, 'Gita! What's up? Aren't you working?"

"Hmph, of course I am. I was calling to let you know I won't be home until around nine." A gruff voice on the other end replied.

The girl giggled. "No need to be grumpy. And you know, you don't have to call me every day to tell me when you'll be home…" _I feel like his wife or something…_

"If I didn't, then you would bitch at me later for not doing so." _I feel like she's my wife or something…._ "Hey…what's the noise?" He asked, his tone laced with suspicion.

Bulma stepped off to the side, putting herself against a wall and less in the middle of the mall. "Noise? Oh, it's just the T.V." A growl from the other end made the girl swallow hard.

"Where the hell are you, woman?" He demanded.

"Oh come on! Chill out, Vegita. I'm just at the mall." She responded defensively.

"And just how did you get there?" He asked in a quiet, tense voice.

"Umm…walked?"

"WHAT!? WOMA—"

"I was KIDDING, Vegita! Relax! I took a taxi." She replied with a small laugh which was cut short by his snarl.

"You're going to be the death of me." He muttered.

"Okay, Vegita. I'm sorry. I'll call a taxi to head home right now, alright?"

It was silent for a moment before a sigh came followed by, "Alright. Call me when you get home. And you're still in trouble."

"Oh, don't worry, 'Gita. I'll make it up to you." The girl said in an almost sultry tone, making Vegita blanch a little.

"Ack-what…Hmph. Don't make promises you don't indeed to keep." He retorted and was now red in the face.

"Shows how well you know me, Mr. Ouji. I always keep my promises." She said matter-of-factly before hanging up and laughing to herself. Oh, perhaps she shouldn't have done that. But the girl couldn't resist! She was in such a flirtatious mood today.

Vegita hesitated outside of his apartment door, his hand hovering just over the knob. The man was almost afraid of what awaited him on the other side. He had managed amazing self-control over the last week, given that they were even sharing a bed (they both refused to sleep on the couch), but knew if she made any moves his resolve might falter. _She's sixteen. She's sixteen. She's sixteen. _He lectured himself mentally, not that it did much good. Reeling himself, the young Saiyajin entered his abode.

The first thing to greet him was a tantalizing scent wafting through the apartment. The desire to satisfy one appetite was quickly replaced by another as he entered the kitchen. The blue-haired chef offered him a brilliant smile before returning her attention to setting the remaining dishes on the table. Bulma stepped aside and flourished a dramatic gesture. "Ta-da! Hope you're hungry!"

His earlier worries completely forgotten, the famished man took a seat and gratefully dug in.

Vegita no Ouji took a deep breath and slowly exhaled as he leaned back from the empty dishes in front of him. He was on the brink of being miserable. "I had no idea you could cook like that, Aoi…" He commented softly, his full stomach making him tired. The girl giggled.

"Ha, like I'd volunteer that information. Then you'd make me cook." She replied with a playful wink as she stood to clear the dishes. He watched her with half closed eyes as she cleared the utensils away. "So, am I forgiven?"

"Hm?" He forced his eyes to focus on her, but didn't hear her words. The girl giggled at his almost dopy state. "I asked, am I forgiven?" Once recollection hit in, Vegita's classic scowl returned to his features. "Hmph. I suppose. Just don't do it again woman. I swear, if I have to hire someone to follow you around and play baby sitter, I will."

The blue-haired teen scowled back at him briefly before forcing herself to take a breath. No sense in starting an argument she probably wouldn't win and ruin a nice evening. "Well, I'm going to bed." She stated after depositing the remaining of the dirty dishes into the sink. "I'll take care of these in the—" the girl broke off in a yawn," in the morning." She finished while heading out of the kitchen.

"Onna, wai—" Vegita hesitated, silently cursing himself as the teen paused in the doorway to turn back with curious blues. There were still times when she managed to steal his breath with just a glance. It perplexed, yet intrigued him.

Bulma's questioning expression shifted to amusement as she noticed his dark eyes glazed in the way that meant he was focused on her, but not really paying attention. She turned fully to face him. "Yes, Vegita?" She prompted after allowing another moment to his thoughts.

The dark-haired man snapped back to reality only to succumb to a flush of embarrassment. He despised being knocked off guard. The surly man stood abruptly, a scowl overtaking his handsome face as him moved toward her. Vegita shoved his hand into the pocket of his jacket and removed something that he thrust into her hands. "Here." He said gruffly as he brushed passed her and to the bathroom for his nightly shower.

The teenager stared after him in surprise, but quickly turned her attention to the thin box in her hands. She only knew of a few things that would be packaged in a velvet box and none of them she would expect from Vegita. With almost trembling fingers she opened the container and then nearly dropped it. Cushioned in the silk liner was a solid band of silver inset with two black gems, perhaps garnets, on either side of an engraved symbol. The pulled the bracelet from its confines to examine more closely.

It was beautiful. But why? Why would he give her this? What did it mean? Bulma's head was spinning and she soon found herself sitting on the floor, but not certain how she got there. It certainly wasn't a cheap piece of jewelry. She didn't know how long she sat there, staring at the bracelet, but was brought back to reality when she heard the shower turn off. She cursed under her breath, scrambled to her feet and into the bedroom. After hastily donning her pajamas she put the bracelet back in the box and into the drawer of the nightstand on her side of the bed. She was just fast enough to climb into the bed and pretend to be asleep by the time Vegita came into the room.

The man was relieved to see her asleep by the time he got out of the shower. He took longer than usual, dreading that she might be waiting up for him. He really hated doing it, but it was the only way he could be sure she would remain safe. "Tch.." With his luck she wouldn't wear it based on some stupid womanly principle. He'd weld it on her if he had to. He tossed the towel from around his neck into the laundry basket and slipped into bed.

It took Bulma forever to fall asleep the night before. She kept reminding herself she'd have all today to figure out what Vegita's gift meant, but her racing mind just wouldn't let her rest. He hadn't said anything the next morning, not that he was very talkative anyway. But there was an odd silence as he took his breakfast to go. All night, all morning and well into the afternoon and she was still no closer to figuring it out. He just wasn't the sort of guy to give a friend jewelry. She flopped down on the couch from her pacing. The teenager looked down at the bracelet on her wrist. Maybe it meant he wanted to be more than friends? Bulma huffed in frustration. "And guys say we women are confusing." Despite her uncertainty, the blue-haired girl couldn't help her heart racing at the idea.


	12. Chapter 11 Knock, Knock

Another chapter! Yay! And as I promised, more action! I apologize if it still seems a little rusty, I'm still getting back into groove of writing.

Nintendocat- Thank you for the compliments. And yes, I did mean couch. grins sheepishly

Sociopathic- lol Yes, it has been a long time since I updated. But I'm back, and this time I've completely laid out the plot so I shouldn't get stuck again. Hope you enjoy the rest, and I'll also keep working on the new story. You're a very good guesser. grin and wink

Priestess of Passion- Aww, you're gonna make a girl blush.

Elite21- Well, I'm very happy you decided to read it. And even happier that you enjoyed it. It is hard coming up with original V/B ideas, that's one of the reason I don't really like writing them. Don't get me wrong, I'm enjoying this. But it took me a while to start writing one. -

Kitana18- Pudding.

* * *

**Fascination**

**Chapter 11- Knock, Knock**

Vegita no Ouji sighed deeply, running a hand roughly through his hair. He could feel the stress lift from his shoulders over the last couple of days when he had come home to find the girl wearing the bracelet. It offered her a bit of protection and allowed him to keep dibs on her. She had been acting odd since that night, but the man could hardly blame her. His actions were totally out of character for him. He was extremely relieved she wasn't more suspicious of the gesture. But her mood lately was still unsettling. She seemed more…sedated? And much quicker to give him that smile.

The dark-haired man shook his head. "Women," He muttered.

* * *

Bulma hummed cheerfully to herself as she set the last of the table. This playing housewife wasn't as bad as she thought it would be. There was satisfaction in cooking for one's … well, she still wasn't certain what Vegita was to her. But he had been responding well to her gestures of affection; cooking, cleaning, being less argumentative, and overall more pleasant. She was running out of time, and Bulma Brief refused to go home with any regrets.

* * *

Vegita found himself enjoying yet another dinner by his house guest. "Hmph…you're spoiling me, woman." He grunted with an amused glint in his obsidian eyes.

The cerulean-haired girl laughed. "Maybe I'm just softening you up." She teased with a wink as she stood and started clearing the dishes. A grunt from across the table snagged her attention from her task.

"Isn't there a new episode of that silly show you like on soon?" He asked nonchalantly, while paying awfully close attention to the fork in his hand.

Bulma looked at the clock, surprised about how late it was already. "Oh yeah…"

"Mm." The man stood. "Go. I'll do this." He stated in the voice that left no room for debate.

The teenager stood taken aback for a moment before offering him a warm smile. "Thank you, Vegita." She moved around the table and toward the living room, pausing next to him to plant a quick kiss on his cheek, and continuing on before he had much of a chance to respond or see the light blush gracing her cheeks.

Frozen in place, Vegita was grateful she continued on so quickly since it took him a few seconds to regain his composure. Steeling his features, the proud man went about his business on auto pilot, since his brain was very much preoccupied.

* * *

Bulma was absolutely thrilled with Vegita's thoughtful gesture. Consideration for another wasn't exactly one of the man's strongest attributes. The girl was still casting warm smiles every time she saw him for the rest of the night. When he joined her in his king-sized bed she couldn't resist snuggling up to his back. She held her breath when he tensed, and when he didn't relax she pulled away. The dark hid the flush of embarrassment and disappointment. She took a long, soft breath to steady her emotional response and rolled over.

A few minutes of silence passed and Vegita shifted in his spot, turning to face her back. He wasn't certain he understood her strange mood over the last couple days or how his feelings had altered over the past weeks, but he did know something had shifted in their relationship tonight. Scooting forward, the man slipped a hand around her delicate waist and pulled her back into his arms. Burying his face into her brilliant blue locks, sleep soon overcame him.

* * *

Seven. That was the seventh time she had kissed him since the first one two days ago. She had been thrilled on the fourth kiss when she managed a smirk out of the reluctant man. It's not that he found it unpleasant, quite the contrary, but he was still cautious about starting that sort of relationship. She was a minor, and though he had little problem breaking the law, the man still had morals. She would be his sister's age for Kami's sake! He'd kill any man as old as him who got involved with Kinomi.

"Vegita…you okay?"

The dark-haired man started from his reverence to find a concerned looking Aoi across the table from him. He turned his attention to his plate of scrambled eggs. "I'm fine." He replied in his gruff tone, and then glanced up to see if she would let the subject drop. She was staring down at her own plate; hand in her lap, with an unreadable expression on her face. Vegita groaned inwardly. "What is it, Aoi?"

A couple more seconds of silence passed. "It's my age, isn't it?" She finally asked, raising her blue eyes to meet his.

Vegita paused, a little speechless before replying. "What?" _Don't tell me she's a mind reader._

"It's just that you seem to be alright with the things we've done lately, but you don't really initiate anything. I just want to know if it's my age keeping you back or something else…." She stood as she spoke, gaining speed with her works as she picked up her plate to trash the remains and dump it in the sink. When she finished speaking she turned to face him again, folding her arms across her stomach and leaning back against the counter.

The man averted his eyes while considering her words and figuring out how to respond. The heiress waited patiently. Abruptly, Vegita stood. "I need to get going."

Bulma dropped her arms and moved forward. "Vegita! I really think we need to talk about this."

"Not now, woman. I'm going to be late." He snapped as he left the kitchen.

The young woman could feel the sting of tears in her eyes, but refused to let them flow. Had he forgotten he told her he can't really be late to work? She strode after him. "I know that's it, Vegita. I know I'm young, but remember what you said." She continued as she followed him into the living room where he grabbed his wallet and keys. "All I ask is you follow your own words. Treat me the age I act, not the age I am. You told me I behave beyond my years…or were you lying?"

Vegita froze with his hand on the door knob and half way ajar. "Of course I didn't. I don't lie, woman. I'll be home around six." With that he was gone. Bulma returned to the living room and sank into the leather chair. She took a long, shaky breath and silently sat with her squalling emotions and doubts.

* * *

By that evening, Bulma felt a bit better about the situation. After thinking over it thoroughly, she was certain Vegita wanted to be with her just as much as she with him. She was also fairly sure he would keep to his 'maturity' rule, since the man hardly said anything he didn't follow. The girl just hoped he wouldn't take too long.

The blue-haired teen breathed a sigh of relief when she reached Vegita's apartment and found the door still locked. "Whew, not home yet." She pulled out her copy of the key and managed to juggle her arms full of groceries and unlock and open the door. She was running later than planned. Honestly, what idiot scheduled the super market with only two registers on a Friday night? But everything was fine. She had beaten him home. He'd fuss at her for leaving, but not nearly as bad if he came home and she wasn't there.

Bulma set the bags on the kitchen table and began shifting through them to put away the contents.

"Knock, knock." An unfamiliar voice made the young woman start and gasp before whipping around to see a tall man standing casually in the kitchen entry way. He had rich green hair pulled back loosely so it framed his slender face. She would say he was exotically attractive if he hadn't scared her so bad.

His delicate brows rose slightly in surprise. "You're not Ouji." He stated accusingly.

"Hardly." She finally managed. "Can I help you?" Bulma had to force herself to remain calm. What was he doing here? She was fairly certain she didn't hear the door open, so he was either already in the apartment or he was very quiet when he entered. She didn't like either explanation. _Steady girl, Vegita will be home any minute._

"I didn't realize he'd taken in a pet." The strange man continued, ignoring her question.

Forgetting her fear entirely, the blue-haired girl glared at the unwelcome guest as he very blatantly took in every inch of her body with his golden eyes. Bulma couldn't suppress the shiver that crawled up her spine. This guy was seriously creeping her out. "Hn. Not bad." He said in a 'not so impressed' tone.

"Now you just wait one—" Bulma cut off from pure shock when the man waved her off dismissively. "Enough of that. Honestly, what sort of house manners has he been teaching you?" As he spoke with an air of boredom he raised one hand to examine his nails. "Now, get me some tea."

The young woman found herself speechless at his audacity. How dare he! Who the hell did he think he was?! Her cheeks flushed as fury built inside her, helping her regain composure. "You listen here, asshole—"

"Ah-ah." He said sharply as he shook a finger at her, his yellow-orange eyes holding a malicious glint that made her take a step back. "I said enough. It's in your best interest for –you- to listen and shut up." He brushed his blazer back to reveal a gun tucked into the waist of his dress pants then offered a not-so-sincere smile. "Now, be a good girl. Get me my drink and join me in the living room while we wait for the Ouji."

* * *

Who is this mysterious man? What does he want with Vegita? Will Bulma's big mouth get her shot? Find out next time in Chapter 12! end cheesy announcer voice

Well, hope I didn't manage to disappoint. Next chapter is gonna be pretty busy as well. Things are starting to move along and we're about the enter the more dramatic phase of the story. I'm predicting this story to be about 20 chapters long. We'll see if I can stick with that.

Oh, and for those of you who read my other story, Saiya-jin Ways, a new chapter should be up soon. - Je na, and review!


	13. Chapter 12 Forbidden Fruit

Author's Comment: Wow. It's been stupidly long since my last update. Thank you to those who have tagged my story and still read/comment even through it's been so long. I'm damn determined to finish this thing and all of your support helps!

* * *

**Fascination**

**Chapter 12- **

Vegita sat in silence with his head in his hand as his rubbed his left temple. The dark-haired man was not looking forward to the next few hours. He currently sat outside, in his truck, procrastinating going into his own apartment. He was certain the woman was still fairly upset with him, not that he blamed her much. HE wouldn't have tolerated HER walking out on his questions. But, to be honest with himself, it was not facing her mood that stalled him; Vegita was still confused on his side of things. Yes, she's gorgeous, intelligent and independent but what did he really know about her? Not even her real name.

_Even though that's really the only thing she knows about you_ argued that little annoying voice. Vegita huffed in frustration and threw open the truck door to head inside. He'd much rather face the girl than that damned voice!

Vegita growled when he found the door unlocked. "Onna! What have I told you about locking this door?" He yelled after throwing the door open and stomping into the house. When he reached the kitchen without receiving a response, the man hesitated in his movement. "Aoi?" He called before heading into the rest of the apartment.

He began to sigh in relief when he entered the living room to find her sitting on the couch, but a figure in his chair extinguished all easement he had felt.

"I do apologize, Vegita, the door was my fault. But honestly, what sort of person runs through the house bellowing when he has guests over? Quite rude," the green-haired man stated quite calmly despite having a now glaring Vegita facing him.

"Zarbon," Vegita growled. "What do you want?" He had to fight very hard to keep from looking over at Aoi again, to ensure that foul creature had done her no harm. He did, however, move to the center of the room to stand between them.

"Tsk, tsk. Not even a proper greeting? Your manners are deplorable." Zarbon drawled as his stood to straighten his clothes and fastidiously plucked a fuzzy or two from his blazer. The dark-haired man could tell that his unwelcome guest, though looking very nonchalant, was paying very close attention to not only his behavior, but the girl's as well. Zarbon was a calculating son of a bitch and not much got past his notice.

Vegita forced himself to take a breath; there was no need to make the taller man more suspicious of the situation. His crossed his arms as he spoke, "You know I've never really cared for you just dropping in. and you're wasting my time. What do you want? Or are you suddenly partaking in social calls?"

"Heh, hardly," he scoffed as he flicked a stray hair from his face before reaching into his jacket and removing an envelope. He brandished it for a moment before tossing it to him. "For you, from Furiza, with love," Zarbon gave a sardonic smile. "And now I suppose I'll get out of your ridiculous hair. Always a pleasure, as usual Vegita no Ouji," He gave sarcastic little bow then turned his gold eyes back to Bulma. "And it was a wonderful treat meeting you, Miss B-," he stopped, lightly covering his lips with his fingers with false embarrassment. "Miss Sapphire."

With that, he turned and left. Vegita took no interest in the last exchange between the girl and the creep, but Bulma couldn't keep from looking a bit shocked. That man couldn't possibly know! Could he? No. There was no way. It was just a mistake. He was probably just about to call her Miss Bitch.

Vegita remained completely still until he heard the front door close and Zarbon's retreating footsteps. Once the danger was gone, his body didn't know what to feel. Relief? Anger? Violated? Worried?

He finally turned to look at Aoi. "Are you alright?" His voice was unusually quiet. When she numbly nodded in response he took a deep breath to steady his nerves. The girl was fine and that was all that mattered. At least, that's what he tried to convince himself.

How dare that…that ass enter his home! Prancing around like the damn Queen of England; expecting to be waited on! He wondered what Rydack knew about this. And how the hell did he get in?

And it was then his mental rant came to an abrupt halt. His obsidian eyes locked onto the girl. "What the hell were you thinking? Letting a stranger in here? What part of 'be careful' and 'it's not safe here' don't you understand, bakana?!" Vegita's voice quickly grew to a yell.

Up until that point Bulma's mind and body were still recovering from the events. She had practically been a hostage! She was so glad and so relieved when she heard Vegita at the front door (even though he was yelling). He defended her; standing between herself and that man and though she was grateful he was there to protect her she was horribly worried for his safety! What would she have done if that green-hair freak's intentions were to kill Vegita? It would have been all her fault….

Bulma's mind was jolted back to the living room by her savior's raised voice. She shot him an indignant glare, "I did no such thing!" She shouted back at she jumped to her feet. "I'm not _stupid_, Vegita. God! What a jerk!" And then the situation had become too much to bare. All of her torrent emotions drowned out her sensibilities and the next thing the blue-haired girl knew her eyes were burning and hot tears were spilling down her cheeks.

Nothing could shut down the man's rage like a woman's tears, leaving behind the feeling of awkwardness and discomfort. These emotions, of course, gave quickly away to guilt and a little shame. He moved forward, wrapping his arms around her trembling form. She melted into his chest, burying her face into his shoulder. "I was so scared…." She whispered into him.

"Calm yourself, onna. You're safe," he replied gruffly, but not unkindly. The teenager shook her head and pulled back to look him in the face. "Not for me, Vegita. For you. I didn't know what would happen to you when you got home."

He took her face in his hands, wiping away her tears with his thumbs. "Heh, foolish woman. Like he would be any real threat to me." Vegita was finding it difficult to look away from those crystallized blues even though they were making his chest constrict. What was this woman doing to him?

Bulma managed a weak laugh at his jeer. "Arrogant man." Before she knew what she was doing her eyes were closing and she was leaning closer to him. The man's body responded without his permission; pulling her in close and closing the distance between their lips.

For him it was like a bolt of electricity shooting threw him, leaving a tingling sensation behind. For her she felt her insides alight in flame, a sudden intense burning feeling of desire and need. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she buried her hands into his dark mane to entwine their embrace further. Parting her lips, she offered him full access to her mouth; access that he eagerly took. His kiss was burning with almost overwhelming passion and it felt forever until they were forced to part for breath.

The separation wasn't long before Vegita gathered her lips again for another deep, feral kiss. One of his hands moved from her face to the back of her neck while the other slid down to her hip. His grasp was firm and pulled her more into him. The Saiyajin's blood was rushing and there was a roaring sound in his ears as he moved her backwards until he had her pressed against the wall. Vegita kissed her cheek to her jaw and down onto her neck, causing her to moan softly in his ear. By the stars and moon, he wanted her! So much so that he ached for her.

His hands were under her shirt and maneuvering around her bra when a sharp sound pierced through their panting, and other pleasure-induced vocalizations, to snap him out of his testosterone drowned state. The dark-haired man froze, breathing sharply into the crook where her neck and shoulder meet. The noise sounded again.

"Vegita…your phone," she breathed. "It's ringing." At first she thought he was going to ignore it, but he moved away from her quickly and she stumbled a little. Her knees were weak and she had been secured between him and the wall just a second before. Vegita took a few steps from her, his back to her, and pulled his cell out of his pocket.

"What?" He snapped, and then as he listened he glanced at the young girl. "Hai, hai. So, what?" Vegita turned and left the room.

Bulma took the moment to take a deep breath and recover herself; straightening her hair and clothing. What a rush! Her hands were still trembling. It never felt like this with Yamcha….

Meanwhile, Vegita's phone call was over but he remained in the kitchen with his hands braced on the counter and his head bowed. What. The. Hell!? This was becoming too much. The fighter wasn't use to so many conflicting emotions. The need to defend her. The wanting to be near her. The desire to have her. But he told himself from the start she was too young and it wouldn't be safe for her; earlier was proof of that!

And with all these feelings for her came the shame, anger, and embarrassment of failing to control himself. Why did this woman make him so weak? Vegita could be a patient man, but he was not in the habit of fully denying himself something he desperately wanted. Maybe it wasn't her…maybe he was just weak. His brow twitched at that thought.

"Vegita?" He heard her from the doorway, but didn't move to look at her.

"Is everything okay?"

He took a slow, deep breath and straightened himself. "What?" He asked in an even tone as he turned to face her. The dark-haired man folded his arms and leaned back against the counter.

"Your call. Is everything okay?" She wrapped her arms loosely around her stomach. Her blue eyes shone with concern.

He made a dismissive gesture, "That was nothing." Now he was feeling awkward around her. Great.

Bulma felt a twinge of annoyance. If everything was fine, why was he still in here and looking like he just found something unpleasant on the bottom of his shoe? "Then what's wrong?"

"Nothing, woman. What's your problem?" He growled.

"It is my age, isn't it?" The blue-haired vixen moved her hands to her hips and gave him the signature Brief glare.

Vegita threw his hands up. "Kami's sake, woman! Yes! Alright? You're sixteen! Is that not supposed to concern me? In my culture you're still considered a child!" He had shoved himself off the counter by this point and stood rigid in the middle of the room.

"A child!? Do I look like a child you to?" Bulma huffed, but forced herself to make an effort to keep her temper in check. It was rather sweet that he was worried about her age; even if it was really frustrating! "Vegita…you said so yourself that I'm mature. That I don't, always, act my age, but beyond it." And she was trying very hard to prove it now to him. They could have a discussion without it turning into a fight.

"Acting and holding yourself older than you are doesn't make up for the experience you haven't had time to achieve." Vegita was impressed with how calm Sapphire was managing to keep herself, so he was returning the gesture with his own cool words.

"Experiences?" Her blue eyes narrowed as her mind flashed back to their moment in the living room. Rage blew through her, obliterating any ounce of desire she had to keep this from being an argument. "Oh? So, this really has nothing to do with my age, but that I'm a virgin? Well, that didn't seem to bother you a second ago when you had your hands up my shirt!" Hurt and anger blazed in her cerulean blues. "You're an unbelievable ass, Vegita. And all have you know, there are dozens of men who want this untouched temple!" The threat of tears was back so she turned and fled to the bedroom, slamming the door behind her.

* * *

Whoo, looks like Veggie's in trouble. What was Zarbon up to? What trouble does this mean for our Princely hero? Review!


	14. Chapter 13 Trouble Stirring

I'm glad everyone is enjoying it! Here's another chapter!

* * *

Fascination

Chapter 13- Trouble Stirring

"Are you positive?"

"Quite sure, sir," the man responded in a drawling voice while his gold eyes rested lazily on the back of the tall leather chair.

"Well, in that case, we need to extend an invitation. Wouldn't want to be thought of as rude, now would we?" The man in the chair responded with a silky voice.

Zarbon smirked, "Of course not, sir."

"What about Vegita?" A third man spoke up, his tone deeper than the other two and holding note of malicious hope.

The green-haired villain looked at his co-worker, his disgust at the slobbery, obese man easily hidden, and quirked a brow. "What _is_ your obsession with the Saiyajin?"

The much larger man shrugged, "The bastard is cocky. I just like to put him in his place." He commented, a little defensively.

"We'll leave him, for now. He will follow her, I am sure. But first, I want to see Rydack. Surely he knew of this…development with our dear Prince."

Something in the second man's tone sent an unpleasant chill up Zarbon's spine. The green-haired man bowed, "As you wish, sire." He turned to leave.

"And take Dodoria with you."

The beautiful man's elegant brow twitched, but "Of course," was his only response.

* * *

The Prince of Saiyajins had stared in shock and frustration at the bedroom door for several moments before turning and heading off into his weight room. His mind whirled while he tried to work the frustration from his body.

What? What?! Where did THAT come from? He didn't even know she was a…a…one of those! He never would have guessed. Not with how she dressed and moved and acted. Kami, what had he gotten himself into?

He slammed the punching bag a bit too hard, causing the rope securing it to the ceiling to snap and it to crash to the floor.

"Kuso…." Vegita ran a hand through his unruly hair. There went that method of release. Still feeling restless, he cast his dark eyes around the room while considering what exercise would be the most distracting. His gaze stopped on a slightly crumpled envelope on the bench.

Furiza's letter. Hell. He'd forgotten all about it. The fighter snatched it up and ripped it open. Obsidian eyes scanned the letter. Excellent. The fights were back on and he was expected there in, he checked his phone, an hour. Kuso!

He should have looked at the damn thing earlier, but he was distracted by that damn onna. Oh well. At least the poor suckers pitted against him would be an excellent outlet for his frustrations. Unfortunate bastard.

Abandoning the rest of his equipment, Vegita left the room and paused outside his bedroom. A short mental debate ensued and ended, leaving him scribbling a quick note on the kitchen counter versus attempting to speak to the short-tempered heiress. The Saiyajin donned his jack, grabbed his keys and left.

At least he could reassure himself that Zarbon would be busy at the fights….

* * *

Hunger eventually drew Bulma out of her fuming state and the bedroom. Vegita had left her alone longer than she thought he would. Especially since she essentially kicked him out of his own bed. But a quick peek around the apartment, spurred mainly by her curiosity, showed her he wasn't even there. The blue-haired woman folded her arms and huffed. She wasn't sure if she was relieved or annoyed.

It was then her cerulean blues spotted a paper on the counter. She took it in her delicate grasp and read:

_**Aoi,**_

_**Got called into work. Be out late, don't wait up.**_

Then there was an ink spot on the paper where the pen had been held while he either hesitated or was figuring out what to write. It continued:

_**That's not what I meant. We'll talk later.**_

_**-Vegita**_

Bulma's mind lingered on how beautiful she thought his signature was before registering the last bit.

'_That's not what I meant.' It's not what he meant!_

The heiress smiled to herself. She was so relieved. Despite all her air blowing and confidence, the idea of her inexperience bothering him had shook her badly. Bulma Brief was **not** accustomed to feeling insecure about anything!

She took a deep breath to help loosen the knot of stress that had formed in her chest and shoved away the flicker of doubt. The blue-haired girl made a conscious effort to focus on food and entertaining herself for the night rather than the mysterious, dark-haired foreigner.

She gathered and heated a concoction of leftovers and settled down on the couch for a night of channel surfing; only to drift off shortly after finishing her makeshift dinner.

* * *

It was nearly four in the morning when Vegita let himself into his abode. He was tired, but in a good way. The satisfaction of beating those ninjen punks was better than he thought it would be. A quick glimpse around the apartment told him the woman hadn't left the bedroom. His note seemed untouched and there was no evidence she'd been anywhere else in the place (the woman was clean but not the neatest and didn't clean as she went like himself). The Saiyajin's dark brow twitched.

He trashed the letter and headed for bed, only to realize the door was locked. His brow twitched again, but it was too late to get worked up. "Fine. Whatever," he grumbled to himself as he collapsed on the sofa.

* * *

Vegita was awakened abruptly by his cell going off. He opened one dark eye. According to the cable box it was just after eight. He growled and turned over to reach for his phone. Whoever it was was going to be sorry. "By the stars and moon, this better be important!" He snarled into the speaker.

"Vegita, it's Sunny. Turn on the T.V., channel twenty-seven."

The fighter's groggy mind tried to make sense out of what she was saying. "Nani?"

"Channel twenty-seven, now." The seriousness in her voice jarred Vegita awake. He snatched the remote up and did as he was told, sitting up in the process. His dark eyes went wide and the hand holding his cell lowered to his lap, forgotten.

On his screen was the early morning news and they were showing a high school photograph of Aoi. He turned up the volume as the camera went back to a police officer. "Once again, Bulma Brief was last heard from on April 7th. There have been no demands made as of yet. If you have any information, please call the number on your screen."

Vegita hit the pause button. _Bulma Brief. She's Bulma fucking Brief?_ He'd been helping the world's richest and most resourceful man's daughter runaway from home? And they thought she was kidnapped! _Of course they do. She's damn Bulma Brief. _The man's anger quickly melted when his mind made another connection. _Zarbon knows._

The Saiyajin _knew_ that green-haired bastard was up to something! The smug grin he had all night. And Furiza had even seemed please with him. He was a fool to think it had anything to do with the fights.

"Aoi." He called, a bit softly due to his shock. He finally managed to tear his eyes from the screen and look to his bedroom. "Aoi!" He stood and went toward the door. "Onna, we need to go!" He grabbed the doorknob and shook it hard. Finding it still locked and not hearing her on the other side sent his temper over. He stepped back and deftly kick the door in.

"Bulma, we need to—" Vegita stopped and stared. The room was empty and the bed was untouched. She was gone.

* * *

Please review!


End file.
